Speed Kills
by name.exe has stopped working
Summary: First we had Reverse-Flash. Then we had Zoom. Then Savitar. Then Devoe. But Team Flash has to face their biggest challenge yet. Godspeed is the main terror of this race. But after Barry's heart is crushed twice, will there be someone he can lean on? He may even have to bring in old enemies to stop the new ones. (Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen, SnowBarry fanfiction)
1. Intolerable Differences

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW or DC, and anything related to the short. This is just a fanfiction, and I decided to do a SnowBarry, cuz why the heck not?

 **Also, parts in the story will be lemons, either full chapters or parts of a chapter, but chapter 1 is lemon-free.**

 ** _Note: This fanfiction is set around six months after the defeat of Clifford DeVoe, and the villain in MY version of season 5 (we don't know who it is yet in the actual CW) is currently Godspeed, also known as August Heart. This would be set around mid-season, and this one would be pretty dark like season 2, with Godspeed's personality and motives very similar to Zoom's. Reviews will be appreciated. Thanks and enjoy._**

 ** _Here we go:_**

 **PROLOGUE:**

Central City. The place where the streets were always busy, and where cars shot past. People walked hurriedly in and out of buildings, working their day jobs and going on with their lives. But not tonight. Not for a couple of nights, actually. Not since he showed up. Since Godspeed, only chaos walked the streets of the home of the Flash - or should I say only chaos _ran_ through the streets of Central City. It had started around one and a half to two years ago. When the storm had struck.

 _Central City - the night Savitar was defeated, when a prisoner in the speedforce was non-existent. Team Flash had been celebrating the defeat of Barry's evil counterpart, the defeat of 'The Future Flash,' celebrating Iris' s survival, but mourning HR's sacrifice._ **(Going back to season 3 here, pretty much summing up the end of 3x23).** _Without an occupant in the prison, the speedforce was unstable, causing a storm of multi-coloured lightning to rain down upon Central City, where Team Flash had reluctantly let Barry sacrifice himself to the speedforce to protect his friends, family, Central City, and his beloved Iris._ _They thought that was it, until they broke him out in early season 4. But, the team was oblivious to the fact that the speedforce storm had chosen it's victims, granting them their powers. The lightning choose the next set of speedsters. Among them was August Heart, a colleague of Barry's in the CCPD, who wanted to lock up the criminals that killed their brother, but were let free due to the evidence being destroyed after Barry and his lab was struck by lightning._ **(My origin of Godspeed will, of course, be different from the canon version, but not too different).** _For every one of the new speedsters, their powers began to emerge at different times, mostly in **my** season 5, some locked up by Team Flash, others used their new found speed for good, aiding Barry at times. It was only natural August went to hunt down his brother's murderers, killing them in a fit of rage. His power went to his head, and he wanted to be like Flash, but became an anti-hero, to super-villain, consumed with rage for being rejected by Team Flash for his murderous ways. Heck, he even had his own costume now. Similar to Barry's, but completely white, with golden accents and lightning. His mouth was hidden behind his full-face mask, with golden eyepieces and golden lightning. His armour was metallic in a way, with golden plates over his shoulders, and his earpiece was a huge golden lightning bolt, which ran down his jawline. The lightning on his chest was a large golden "z" sort of shape, which went across his chest. He really wanted to show off his speed. Anyway, he found a power no other speedster had before. The ability to drain the speedforce out of speedsters. No, not like Zoom, with an injection and a vial to contain it, but physically rob them of their speed, by out-racing them. The fastest took the speed. This was because the speedforce had been split up into different humans too much after the storm, and needed to get back together. By now, all other victims of the storm had their speed robbed, and are either dead, or severely injured. And the title of 'fastest man alive' belongs to Godspeed._ _And he was just biding his time. He knew he was the fastest. He knew Barry was the Flash. An easy target. But he didn't want the fun to end just yet._

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Another night out scouting for Godspeed, which one again failed. Another night training with Wally in the speed lab, trying to raise both of their speeds. With frustration, Barry speed-slams his fist into a the wall, busting the material into pieces and coating his knuckles in blood from behind his red gloves.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, "WE'RE NEVER GOING TO CATCH UP TO HIS SPEED, WALLY, WE'RE SITTING DUCKS WHILE HE'S OUT THERE, HIDING, AND HUNTING EVERY SPEEDSTER, AND KILLING INNOCENTS, AND... DAMMIT!"

Wally was not surprised by Barry's behaviour, and even agreed to a point, but he knew they had to keep their composure if they wanted to focus.

"Barry, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN?"_ "Barry, listen," Wally put a hand on his shoulder, "Look, I know you're having complications in your marriage with Iris, but you can't let that cloud your better judgement. You need to rest. We've been stuck in the lab for over six hours, with non-stop training. Come on man, you need to rest. I know that his death broke us all but... Barry, come on. " Wally suppressed a tear.

Barry's turned around suddenly, and began to give a death stare into Wally's eyes.

"Fine, if you want to leave, then go. I'm not stopping you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get faster. With, or without you." Barry coldly whispered in his anger. Wally remorsefully bit his lower lip, but with a 'WHOOSH' and a cold blast of air, he vanished out of sight, as Barry stood staring at the place he was in a moment ago, with a frown, and coldness in his unblinking eyes. Then, Barry also left the speed lab, but for a different reason.

-Barry and Iris's House-

WHOOSH. A gust of air had hit the back of her neck, as Iris had stayed up all night, worrying for her husband, with ticks of frustration.

"Iris... You're still awake?" Barry lightly speaking, inches away from her back. She turned around, as Barry had noticed crystal tears streaming down Iris' s face, and red, puffy eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Barry spoke, suddenly in a more serious tone. With a couple of sniffles, she dried her face, wiping away her tears. As Barry stepped closer to hold her, she took two steps back, until she finally spoke.

"I can't do this anymore, Barry."

"Do _what?_ "

"Us..." she spoke quietly, Barry intrigued and confused.

"What do you mean, _us_?" he replied.

"Ever since Dad... ever since he died... After Godspeed killed him, you've been distancing yourself from me. You've been staying up night after night, not bothering to come home unless you need to take a shower, or get a quick bite to eat, or something to drink as you woosh past. Yes, Barry. I know. You thought I was asleep but I was up only to hear seconds of your whooshing, then to be left in silence. Not even coming by to say hello, or asking how I am, or even a quick kiss. You don't even touch me anymore. You're not the Bartholomew Henry Allen I know and love. You're not the Bartholomew Henry Allen that put a ring on this finger."

"Iris, I-" he replied, shocked.

She had only cut him off to finish what she started.

"Don't say you're sorry, Barry. I know you are," tears began to seep from her eyes, "But... we're done." She slid the ring off her finger and placed it into Barry's hands, then making him ball a fist to hold it in. Fully crying openly, she handed him papers already filled out. Divorce papers. _Divorce papers?_ Barry thought.

"Iris, what... what is this? Come on?" his voice began to crack.

"Barry, please. Get it over with," her face buried in her hands. Reluctantly, Barry picked up the pen from the table across and signed. Slowly. He felt his world collapse around him. As soon as he was done, he put the papers down onto the table next to Iris, Barry trying not to break down. _Did that really just happen?_ He whooshed around the house to collect his belongings, and packed his bags, sliding off his marriage ring and placing it next to Iris.

"I can't stay here. Not after tonight." **_Not that Barry was going to stay there that night anyway._** Iris paid no attention as he sped out of their house in a flash.

He ran for what felt like hours to him, when it had only been three minutes outside of flash time. He ran and ran and ran. He found himself outside of Joe's house, still restricted by the yellow police tape. His eyes hung in the spot where he witnessed his death.

 _"August, don't do this, please, I'm begging you!" Barry yelled, with Godspeed restraining Joe, and holding up a vibrating hand. It was all deja vu to Barry. Like when Zoom had killed his biological father._ _"It's me you want! Not him! Let him go! Take me!" Barry yelled, eyes tearing up._ _"You're weak, Allen. You rejected me. I tried to help. I wanted to help. But you broke me from the inside out. Now it's time to break you." Godspeed stated._ _"Barry, look at me. Central City needs you. Iris needs you. They all do. Don't sacrifice yourself for me! Protect them!" Joe said._ _Rage and sadness built up in Barry as he saw the vibrating hand phase through a man's chest. Joe's chest. His father's chest. "Barry, B- Barry, my son, I love you, stay - stay strong." A lifeless Joe crumpled to the ground as a pleased August sped off._ _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Barry roared, speeding to Joe's lifeless body, picking him up in his arms, crying with sadness and fury._

Barry had shed a tear in front of the building in which he witnessed both of his fathers' deaths. He sped off into the night. **(I forgot to mention he wasn't wearing his flash suit here)** He found himself outside of Cisco's place, and was about to knock, when he remembered how Cisco was with Gypsy on her earth, on their honeymoon after their marriage. Now, he could just phase through. It was his friend's place after all. But who else would be in there? He didn't need distance from anyone now. He needed company. The only place left to go was Caitlin's apartment. He had no idea where Wally had rushed off to. Most likely Keystone. Dissmissing the thought, and guilt from his earlier venting, he flashed off into the cool air of the night, and stopped outside Caitlin's apartment. Miraculously, his clothes did not catch on fire the whole time he ran. With hope, he pushed the doorbell, and waited.

-Caitlin's Apartment-

The door slowly opened up, with Barry coming face-to-face with an obviously tired Caitlin Snow. She yawned, after blinking her blurry eyes.

"Barry?..."

"Hi, Cait. Sorry if I woke you... it's just... I needed to talk to someone... and I need a place to stay for the night."

"No, it's fine, really, come in... what's the matter?" she curiously asked.

"Here, sit down," she lightly spoke. They sat on the couch, and she offered Barry some water, gratefully accepting it.

"So. What's wrong? And what did you mean you needed a place to stay? Not that I mind you being here," she spoke, innocently. Barry could hear the curiosity and worry in her voice.

"It's Iris. And me." she did not reply, but Barry saw in her chocolaty eyes she meant for him to continue.

"We... well... we got divorced. Like 20 minutes ago. It happened so fast, and..."

"Barry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I had no idea."

He could see that she was sorry; he always took notice of the little things about every one of his friends. It was in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright, you didn't know. I left the house... Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

She got closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closely into a deep hug, Barry returning the embrace.

"Not at all, Barry."

"Thanks, Cait."

He stayed the night. He told Caitlin all the details and reasons to the divorce, until they decided it was time to sleep. Caitlin pleaded Barry to sleep on the bed and her the couch, but being as stubborn and kind as he is, it was the opposite. Caitlin had brought him a blanket, and they both wished each other goodnight.

 _So, that just happened,_ Caitlin thought, _he and Iris are now legally not together anymore, and I just let him stay the night in my apartment._ She felt herself blush. _Well, you've got to start somewhere._ **_What Barry didn't know was that Caitlin didn't ONLY do this out the kindness of her heart, but she also liked him. Alot. Yes, that kind of like. The one with fantasies, physical touching and all. The one with teenage cuddles and makeout sessions. The one with dating and, well, it's called a lemon on here. You get the point. She loved him. She wanted him. And now she had a chance._**


	2. Fresh

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW or DC, and anything related to the sort. This is just a fanfiction.

 **WARNING: LEMON CHAPTER, CONTAINS LANGUAGE**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Days had passed since the night of the divorce. Barry had stayed away from Iris for a while, but everytime they _did_ cross paths, it would be a regular greeting, similar to when Iris was with Eddie. Of course, Barry and Wally increased their speed, but it seemed as if Godspeed was getting faster by the minute, even if they didn't see it, they felt it. By now, they were both three times faster than their season four speeds. But compared to Godspeed, they were toddlers. Wally went back to Keystone each night, and going off from time to time to help the legends. And Cisco? Still with Gypsy on earth 19, but he got a message about the divorce. By now, basically all of Team Flash knew. Harry was still spending time with Jessie. **(I know I forgot him last chapter I'm sorry)** But they all knew. And Godspeed? Surprisingly, there was a shortage of him these past few nights. Heck, even meta-humans were scarce. And Caitlin? I bet she's still blushing about Barry still staying at her's. Yup. It continued. It was basically a routine now; _"Do you mind if I stay again?" "Not at all, please, come in, Barry," "Thanks again, Cait," "You're always welcome, Barry, "_ He was practically her roommate. It even went on in S.T.A.R. Labs sometimes. _"Hey, can I stay at yours today?" "Sure"_ To be honest, Caitlin loved it when he asked that. She loved the thought of knowing who she's helping. Even if she already helps by patching him up when he's been battered and scarred. She loved the sight of him, and his ocean-green eyes. It reminded her of just that - the ocean. Calm, gentle, free, but also reckless and aggressive at times. I could go on all day about the things she liked about him. Just the thought of him made her smile.

-Caitlin's Apartment-

"Hi."

"Come in, Barry," Caitlin answered, as Barry began to vibrate his body and phased through the door. She startled him, as she was already so close to the door when he phased through, and Barry had accidentally walked right through her. In the moment and the sudden shock in her body's molecules, Caitlin had dropped her phone, which was caught by Barry in a flash.

"Thanks... Also, that felt SO weird. Also pretty cool. Weirdly cool."

Barry decided to take that as a compliment, "Thanks, I guess. And thanks, again Cait."

"Yes?" she replied.

"What?"

"You called my name, _'Thanks Again Cait,'_ You know, I'm starting to think that's my actual nickname now from how often you say it. Barry, you can stop with the thanks, I know you're thankful."

"If you say so."

 ** _I'd be lying if I said Caitlin didn't feel even a little sorry for Iris._** It was around 10pm, and that was when they stayed up, watching movies with a bowl of popcorn, or 50 to be more precise. **_I would say they were doing a bit of 'Netflix and Chill,' but they aren't at that stage... yet.'_** _This has been going on too long,_ Caitlin thought, _Somebody has to make a move. I have to make a move._ Although she consciously wanted to push it and try something, she just didn't know how. Subconsciously, her hand brushed against Barry's while trying to reach for popcorn from the same bowl.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine."

 _Yeah Dr. Snow, real smooth,_ she thought. Hours went by as the movies continued.

"I need to use the bathroom, Barry. My hands are really... sticky. Excuse me," she got up and left for the bathroom.

"Can't you just use the kitchen sink?" Barry replies, noticing she had already shut the door, and locked it with a 'ker-chunk.'

"Weird." Barry muttered under his breath. _Locking the door to wash her hands? Really? And she had to use the bathroom too? Why? The kitchen run out of handwashing soap or something_ _? And she's biting her lower lip. She only does that when she's nervous, or embarrassed. Huh._ Leaving the TV on, Barry got up.

-Caitlin-

She paced around the bathroom, muttering to herself.

"No, no, no, no, no. This isn't going to work. No no no no no."

-Readers-

"What's not going to work?" Caitlin heard behind her. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around to find Barry inches away from her face.

"You know, you're a terrible liar, Dr. Snow," Barry whispered, smirking.

"H-How did you get in?" she said, closer than ever to Barry's face and body, never breaking eye contact. She was never this close before. Not even when patching him up.

"Phased." he spoke, smirking. She wanted to obviously scold him for invading her privacy. That too, in the _bathroom_. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not now. She was never this close to him. She was in a trance, staring into his deep, green eyes. He stared back. This is when they felt it. Instinctively, she tilted her head to the side, and quickly moved her head forward. Her lips made contact with Barry's, and she noticed Barry did not return the kiss. She pulled away, blushing and embarrassed.

"Woah... Caitlin, that was-"

"I'm sorry. My fault." she spoke, eyes breaking contact with Barry's as she ran out of her apartment.

"Caitlin, wait!" Barry yelled. After hearing no response, Caitlin's apartment was left unoccupied with a sudden 'WHOOSH.'

-Outside Caitlin's Apartment-

She felt it. A sudden shot of wind as her hair elegantly flew to the side, and a flash of orange lightning reflected in the puddle before her. Her nose scrunched as she cringed on what she was about to face, closing her eyes and turning around. She opened them to see a tall Barry Allen once again inches from her space. She edged backwards to get him out of her personal bubble.

"Look, Barry, I'm sorry. That was stupid. I shouldn't have done that."

"Cait, don't- "

"Hear me out Barry, please. I need to tell you," she sighed, "I really like you, Barry. A lot. Not just the friend type of-"

Barry had cut her off as he stepped into her personal bubble, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. His lips crashed upon hers, and Caitlin felt her face burning up, blushing like never before. She returned and greatly deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck to pull him closer. She felt his toned body press uppon her soft and tender one. The feeling sent a cool chill down her spine. Barry had smelt her silky hair and strawberry skin, taking in a whiff. It was intoxicating. _Holy shit. He just kissed me!_ she thought. Several minutes passed as they both experienced each other's electrifying passion, until finally breaking apart for air, Caitlin with a huge smile on her face, grinning from ear to ear, with both Barry's and Caitlin's hearts racing like never before.

"Cait, I like you too. A lot. I thought Iris was the one. I know we just divorced, and I should wait before doing _this_ , but it just feels right with you. And to be completely honest with you, I kind of saw this coming with me and Iris. I noticed these past few months our relationship wasn't really... _clicking_. But with you, I feel like the part of me that I'd lost came running right back to me. I know what I'm about to say may seem like I'm moving too fast. I didn't know it then, back in my obsession with Iris, but I think I always had. I don't just like you, Caitlin. I love you. And by the way, you're a damn good kisser."

Caitlin stared deep into Barry's eyes, closing the distance with another passionate kiss. Within a matter of seconds, they found themselves back at Caitlin's apartment, Barry speeding to turn off the TV and then bursting into the bedroom, gently putting Caitlin down. Caitlin looked from Barry to the bed, back and forth.

Smiling, she whispered, "You, Allen, are one naughty boy."

"What are you gonna do about it, Dr. Snow?" Barry whispered back, smirking. Playfully, she grabbed his jacket by the collars, tossing him hard onto the bed. The bed creaked from the impact, and Caitlin began to straddle Barry's hips, kissing him along his mouth and jawline. She tore off Barry's jacket in haste, tossing it onto a random corner, with a plain, grey shirt underneath, defining his abs and torso muscles. Without warning, Barry had flipped them over so he was on top, furiously kissing her. Then, he began to vibrate. Furiously. He got turned on, just like when he was with Linda Parks, only this time it was much more aggressive. He got turned on even more after hearing Caitlin moan softly in her throat, startled by the vibration. He felt a tightness growing in his pants as he tore off Caitlin's dress and skirt, knowing he'll get a good scolding for that later on. He thought she looked gorgeous in her dress. To him, she looked even better out of it. Although she didn't speak, Barry saw that she wanted him to continue. Without a second thought about it, he pulled off her bra, and then slid off her panties. _Amazing,_ Barry thought.

"You're so beautiful, Cait," he whispered, making Caitlin blush, knowing that nickname was special; the way he said it made it seem like it was for her, and only her, which it was.

"Barry," she moaned, "This isn't fair, how come I'm naked and you've got all your clothes on?"

The tightness in Barry's pants began to hurt, as he vibrated in his arousal.

"Care to help, Cait?" he spoke, winking. Biting her lower lip, she began to pull off his shirt, exposing to her his muscular body. To her, it was unnerving, she gulped, running her fingers down his abs, slowly undoing his belt. Caitlin got turned on as Barry groaned in pleasure, noticing his bulge in his underwear. She could still feel his electrifying vibration under her palm. Soon enough, they were both naked and furiously kissing. It was around 2am in the morning, and they kept going. They couldn't resist anymore. Slowly, Caitlin moved her head down towards Barry's member, parting her lips and sticking it inside. Feelings of bliss shot through Barry's body, vibrating once more. Caitlin began to gag on the huge member.

"Cait..."

After a while he pulled out. It was Barry's turn to satisfy her. Teasingly, he got one finger and began to trace the outline of her slit. She began to moan, breathing quicker. Then, he plunged in a finger. Then another. He began to stroke, faster and faster as he went. Caitlin was breathing heavily, and quickly. Then, he went _even_ faster. His fingers began to vibrate around inside her, as Caitlin could feel electrical tingles inside her. Barry went even faster, Caitlin open-mouthed in a soundless scream, eyes wide. She screamed Barry's name as her vaginal walls closed around his fingers, and she orgasmed wildly. Smirking, Barry pulled out.

"Already, Doctor?" he spoke, licking his fingers to see how she tasted. _Sweet,_ he thought. She rolled her eyes at him. Barry then moved his fingers towards her mouth, and she licked them, tasting her sweetness. She couldn't hold back anymore. Neither could he. With a long glance and an understanding look, Caitlin straddled Barry, holding his member and beginning to stroke it. He tilted his head back in pleasure as Caitlin began to push his above-average member inside her. She sighed and moaned in pleasure as she bounced up and down. They loved it. Barry could feel just how wet she got - all for him; it was slippery, so smooth. He thrusted his hips upwards in sync, fucking her right back.

"Barry, _faster._ " she intensely spoke in a serious tone. Barry knew what she meant.

"Cait, what if - what if I hurt - hurt you." he replied, still banging.

"Barry, I want this. I - I want you. I _need_ you. Look, if I need you to s - stop, I'll say."

Quickly, Barry flipped them around so he was the dominant one. Caitlin moaned, as he was still inside her during the quick flip. Barry began to plunge deeper, Caitlin holding him close. She wrapped her legs around his back, deepening it further. Furiously, they screamed each other's names, kissing and pounding, banging and ramming, Barry going in _flash speed_. He was vibrating inside of her, as she screamed his name. He felt her walls tightening around him, squeezing and milking his member. They were close. Barry kissed her down her jawline, eventually giving her a lovebite on her neck, marking her. She was his. He was her's. They screamed each other's names in unison as they came. He could feel her walls pounding against him, as he let out his load. He slowed down, breaking out of flashtime. Both panting heavily, he pulled out, collapsing on the bed.

" _That_ was amazing," Caitlin pointed out.

"Agreed," Barry replied, still panting, abs sweating. In the end, Caitlin and Barry found themselves under the sheets, cuddling at a _very_ close proximity. Still completely naked. She found her back pressed Barry's torso, held close by his arms. _What a night_ , she thought, _and a great one too. I've wanted this._ Minutes passed as they drifted off to sleep together.


	3. Shouldn't Have Left Her Alone

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW or DC or any relations. All I own is this storyline.

Reviews will be appreciated.

-May contain mature language

-May contain violence

-May contain sexual references

 **CHAPTER 3**

THUNK! "And here's another meta out!" Barry exclaimed, "Nice work, _Kid_ Flash!"

"Yeah, whatever man, I'll take her back to S.T.A.R. LABS," Wally replied, as Barry cuffed the female criminal. Picking up the meta, Wally put her arm around his shoulder, speeding off, as Barry flashed off in the same direction, until he was neck and neck with Wally. He looked at Wally smirking, then blasted off out of sight.

"Show off," Wally muttered under his breath.

\- S.T.A.R. LABS - 1:30PM -

Barry crashed through the doors, zooming around until he took off his flash costume, placing it on the mannequin, changing into his regular clothes. He then walked over to the entrance, arms folded, eyebrows raised. Less then a second later, Wally arrived carrying a knocked out meta-human over his shoulder. He came to a skidding stop in front of Barry.

Raising an eyebrow and pushing out his bottom lip, he cheekily asked, "What took you?"

Wally rolled his eyes while he shook his head, and sped off to the pipeline, to lock away the fallen meta. Laughing, Barry walked back into the cortex. On his way there, he ran into Caitlin.

"Good morning, beautiful," Barry spoke with a smile.

Caitlin gave him a quick peck on the lips, replying, "It's the afternoon, Barry."

"OK, so, did I just see that? Are you two a... thing... now?" They heard a familiar voice creep up behind them.

"Am I the only one that knows about this?" they turned around to a costumed Vibe with his arms out, walking towards them, a grin on his face, as he gives Caitlin a hug.

"Cisco? Hey man! When did you get back? Also, no, pretty much everyone knows by now. You're late. Actually I guess we didn't tell you, so... surprise. But, I mean, the hickeys kind of gave us away." Barry replied, with a smile on his face, giving his friend a welcoming hug.

"Got here about 1 minute and 52 seconds ago. And hickeys? Already?" he spoke as he removed his goggles. Caitlin blushed as she moved her chin up to reveal her lovebites, thinking this couldn't be any more akward, until Wally strolls in, noticing the hickey.

"Already? It's only been a week since you announced you were both dating." Wally explained. He stared at Barry and noticed his look, telling him _'Not your business, Wally,_ ' as Wally stopped his questioning.

Obviously, Caitlin hid her hickeys from _that_ night, not wanting to be questioned and embarrassed before people knew what they were doing.

"Awwwww. My favourite friends are now my favourite couple. So... how are things with you and Iris?" Cisco asked, eyebrows raised.

"To be honest, it's actually pretty good," Barry replied, "We've talked, and obviously I did notice some... jealousy. I can't say I don't feel bad, but I even more don't regret dating Cait. But otherwise, it's fine. For the both of us. Problem is, she left the house. The one I bought. She said it reminds her too much of when we were... together. And she's back in Joe's house. They removed the tape. Caitlin and I use the house now. Most of the time. I mean, Caitlin still uses her apartment now and then, but she does normally come home with me."

"Mhmmm. Might wanna slow down there Barry. Don't get me wrong, I'm not talking about your thing with Caitlin. You talk too fast." Cisco replied.

"Yeah, sure," Barry mumbled.

"How's Gypsy?" Caitlin asked, while rapidly tapping the buttons on her keyboard, eyes glued to her computer.

" _Cynthia_ is fine. Honestly, we've never been better. It was great. Stopped a few interdimensional travellers along the line too."

"Nice, we stopped a couple of metas here." Wally replied.

"Oh, yeah? What'd you call the last one?" Cisco asked, arms folded, expecting an answer.

"We just got one actually. What about Mindstrike. She's electrokinetic." Wally suggested.

"Yeah, my name's not Cisco Ramon, and even I know that one was weak. That doesn't even link with electricity! How about ...Shockwave?" Barry interrupted.

"Sounds too... I don't know, overused," Caitlin spoke, "How about Blitzle?"

"Come on, Cait, she's not even that dangerous. _That_ is a strong word. Remember the blitz? From WW2?" Barry replied.

Cisco sighed, "Noobs, please, leave the naming to the master, if you will."

Their banter continued.

\- Joe's house - 6:30PM -

Iris was sitting on the couch opposite her TV, frantically typing away on an article on her laptop, titled **_'FLASH AND KID FLASH AT IT AGAIN '. (Of course, from what is currently going on in the show, we can see Wally hasn't really made an appearance.)_**

"Dammit. In for today by 8:00 in the evening and I'm only half way through. Hurry, Iris." she whispered, eyes squinting and unblinking, completely focused on her screen. In her frustration, she placed her laptop gently onto the table, and got up to get a glass of water. She turned on the tap, watching the water flow as if she had seen a ghost. She just couldn't stop thinking about what she had done. _'Should I have really divorced him? It was too sudden and out of the blue. My god, I miss him so much. But he's with Caitlin now,'_ she thought. With a sigh, she noticed she had overflowed her glass. She quickly turned off the tap and had spilled out the excess water. Turning around, she walked back into her living room, surpressing a tear, obviously upset. As she sat down and completely gulped down the water, a look of astonishment had come across her face. She saw her laptop had disappeared from the table. _The hell?_ she thought. She got up in astonishment, slamming her glass on the table. Hurriedly, she began to search the room for her device, and came to a stop, hearing a 'WHOOSH' from behind her.

With her eyes closed in relief, she said, "Jesus, Barry, don't scare me like that."

"Hello, Miss West," is what Iris heard. A deep, intimidating voice. It wasn't Barry speaking. She opened her eyes to turn around, however she disappeared in a flash of bright, golden lightning.

\- Iris' s Work Place - 09:00PM -

A conversation between Iris's boss and colleagues goes on in her absence.

 _"She hasn't turned anything in. It's very unlike her."_

 _"We've got nothing to share tomorrow morning!"_

 _"We need something, anything! She was supposed to hand in her assignment an hour ago!"_

 _"Can't you just release something else?!"_

 _"No! We need something on Kid Flash's return! It's what the press wants! It's been forever since he was back in the city! Call her!"_

 _"Sir, there's no answer."_

 _"Try again!"_

 _"No response."_

 _"Dammit. Fine, get Garrison's article, make it public tomorrow morning! She better have a good reason for this. She's a good woman."_

\- Joe's House - 09:30PM -

Outside stood Cisco, wanting to meet Iris in person after his long honeymoon on earth 19. He gave three short knocks on the door, waiting a minute. He knocked again. Nothing. _Weird,_ he thought. _She's never asleep this early. Maybe she's gone for a bit of late night shopping._

"Well, I guess I'll just have to see her tomorrow," he whispered, shrugging off and beginning to walk away. Suddenly, his phone starts to buzz, and he pulls it out of his right pocket to check the I.D. He sees that Caitlin is calling. He answered.

"Hey, Caitlin. What's up?"

"Cisco, have you seen Iris!?"

"What's wrong? You sound tense. Also, no, I haven't. I tried to visit her now, but she wouldn't open up. I'm outside Joe's house, actually."

"Cisco, breach in there. NOW!"

"Why? Caitlin, what's going on?!"

"We don't know, she sent a distress call around the area, but it's like it came from everywhere at once! We don't know what's happening, but Barry and Wally are searching the city!"

"Wouldn't they have checked the house already?" he asked, opening up a breach, hopping through.

"They did, but they must've missed something in the rush!"

"Alright I'm in," Cisco spoke, "I'll see what I can find and talk to you later," he spoke, hanging up the phone and placing it back in his pocket.

Minutes after minutes had passed, and Cisco found nothing. He searched everywhere. Left, right, up, down. He was about to breach out of there, until he saw it. He found Iris's laptop half open, with a cracked screen. As he opened it completely, he gasped at the sight of what he saw. An image on the screen of a bloodied and bruised Iris West, laying on the ground of Central City streets. He felt a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of the laptop, and easily pulled it off - it was a note. But it wasn't written in ink. It was thicker. Red. Blood. The note read, _'Bring me Allen or else this won't be the only blood spilled - don't worry - she's alive. For now. You've got 1 week. Come find me._ '

Without hesitation, Cisco tried to vibe Iris' s laptop, but what he saw almost blinded him - a large, bright light, coming from some sort of sphere made of lightning. Hurt, Cisco dropped the laptop, almost breaking it completely. He picked it up and put it on the table, sending a picture of what he found to Caitlin's phone. He snapped her a quick text: _'Get over here. Now.'_


	4. Encounter

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW, DC or any relations. All I own is this storyline.

Reviews will be appreciated.

-May contain mature language

-May contain violence

-May contain sex/sexual references

 **WARNING: CONTAIN** **S LEMON/RAPE**

 **CHAPTER 4**

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 05:30AM -

"Allen, Snow, get over here, I've got a ping," he spoke, walking over to the S.T.A.R. LABS computer.

"Thanks again, Harry," Barry spoke, rushing over to Harry. Caitlin hurriedly followed.

"So? What is it?" Barry asked, clearly concerned, giving Harry an expectant look.

"Dammit. Sorry. False alarm," Harry remorsefully announced to the others. Barry exhaled, storming out into the hallway, massaging his temples. Harry gave Caitlin a look, as she followed Barry, catching up to him in the hallway.

"Barry. We will find her," Caitlin assured.

"Cait, we've been looking for days. I know we will, but how long until then?"

Caitlin pulled Barry into a hug, Barry returning the embrace.

"We've still got four days, babe. I promise, we _will_ find her," she said.

Still locked in each other's bodies, Caitlin felt Barry's breath against her neck, making her shiver. He couldn't help it. Even at a time like this, Barry put his lips to hers and gave her a passionate kiss.

They seperated, and Caitlin spoke gleefully, "Thanks, I needed that."

Barry gave her a warm smile.

"Come on, we've got work to do," he said.

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 08:37AM -

A steel beam supported the large sphere around it, with Iris's hands tied to the beam by large rope. She had no visible bruises, but had a cut across her thigh, and appeared to be dehydrated and starving. A shock of gold and white blew past, revealing a figure stood before Iris.

"HEY, YOU BASTARD! LEMME GO!" she yelled before him.

"Now, now, darling. No need for such hostility. I only brought you breakfast. Now, hurry up and eat. Or will I have to force you myself?" the speed demon replied.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FOOD, AUGUST! YOU USED TO BE A GOOD MAN! BUT NOW? YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she roared.

Striking her across the face, he left a bruise on her left eye. He shouted, "AUGUST IS DEAD! There is only Godspeed!" he exclaimed. "Now, eat! We can't let you die before I make the Flash suffer for what he did to me!"

"All he did was reject you for your murderous ways. You took it too far," she spoke in a low voice.

"Silence! I guess I'll have to discipline you..." he spoke, as Iris froze in realisation.

Speedily, August had cut the rope tying her hands, and he lifted her up with one hand by the throat. He flung her across the room, causing blood to slowly seep out of her previous cut.

"Please, no!" she begged.

Ignoring her pleading, Godspeed began to slowly strip her, peeling away her clothing. After she was completely naked, he pulled out his member. He muffled her pleading by sticking it in her mouth, going deeper and deeper until she began to gag on it from her dry throat. He vibrated his fingers inside her as fast as he could, causing her to unwillingly orgasm. Her eyes grew puffy and red, tears streaming down her face as Godspeed thrusted inside her, forcing her to choke and he muffled her screams from the violent orgasm. After a while, he let out ropes of his semen down her throat, causing her to gag even more. When he was done, he pulled out, speedily putting Iris's clothes on.

"Do not disrespect me again, bitch," he spoke, Iris coughing from the stickiness in her dry throat, picking up the water given to her by the demon, guzzling it down.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 06:37PM - 4 DAYS LATER -

Barry and Wally are once again in the pipeline, staring at the sleeping meta-human in his cell, still unaware of his defeat.

"Another to strike off the list," Wally said, "He's a speedster, but at least he's safer in here than out there, with Godspeed."

"Yeah, nice work," Barry spoke, pushing the button and completely locking it up.

"Barry, Wally, get into the cortex, now! It's important!" they heard Cisco screaming through the speakers. They sped off Into the cortex, leaving a burning trail of bright lightning. They had been improving their speed day after day. They arrived in the cortex, and saw Cisco with a large grin on his face, ear to ear.

"Hey, what's up? We thought you were in trouble, man," Barry asked.

"Sorry. Figured out how to find Iris!" Cisco replied, typing away frantically on the computer.

"Have you found her!?" Barry impatiently asked, grabbing Cisco by the shoulders.

"Woah, chill dude. Patience, almost... aaaaaaaannnnnnd done!" Cisco replied, grinning.

"Nice work. Thanks Cisco," Wally and Barry sped off in unison, still in their flash costumes, a blast of wind blowing papers around the lab and Cisco's hair to the side.

"They didn't even bother asking how I found her. Ouch," Cisco sarcastically muttered under his breath.

"How _did_ you find her, Ramon?" Harry asked, walking into the room.

"Simple. When I tried to Vibe Iris's location from the laptop, I was stunned by some sort of bright light, I got hurt and obviously couldn't find her. But, when you used your device to search for a large amount of speed force release to try and get a ping, you failed. So then-"

"Come on, _failed?_ "

"You didn't let me finish, Harry!"

"I didn't fail. You used my device to find her, so therefore-"

"Guys, mind turning it down?" Barry asked through the comms, "We can still hear you! You know we've only got a couple hours until he said he'll kill her!"

"Sorry!" Cisco and Harry spoke in unison, as they continued their banter.

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 07:12PM -

Barry and Wally phased through the sphere of lightning surrounding the giant dome in where Iris was being held. For a second, their bodies felt light when they passed through the shields. They came to a stop dead centre of the lair. They turned their heads round, trying to search for the slightest hint of a body. They kept on flashing around, lightning burning the track of heat they leave behind them, gusts of wind blasting in a shockwave from the momentum as they came to a sharp stop. They crashed through walls, phasing through floors and ceilings.

"Barry, how's it going down there?" Cisco asked, through the comms.

"Nothing yet," he replied with frustration.

They sped around in split directions, until Wally came to a stop in a room down a flight of old, creaky stairs.

"Flash!" Wally called out, as a dart of yellow lightning shot past his face, as Barry came to a skidding stop until he was face-to-face with Wally.

"Look at that!" he said, tapping Barry's shoulder, "Look behind you!"

Barry turned around, as his jaw dropped, seeing specks of blood around a steel beam in the centre, with rope hanging off the rod. There was no sign of her.

"Search the room! Go! Now!" Barry yelled, as they blazed around the room for minutes.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 07:49PM -

"Barry, how are things going on down there? Did you find anything?" Cisco asked, Harry keeping check of the vitals.

"Still nothing," Barry spoke, zooming around.

"Where's Snow?" Harry asked, typing away information on the computer, looking back and forth from the computer to the vital display screen.

" _Snow_ is asleep. _Frost_ is awake right now," Cisco replied, "She's running an errand, apparently. She still owes Amunet Black for helping us earlier with a meta we put away."

Just as Cisco had finished his sentence, him and Harry heard consecutive, quick taps coming from the hallway. Footsteps.

"Guess that errand's over," Harry suggested, shifting his glasses.

"Where's Barry? Where's Wally?" they heard an all-too-familiar voice, full of concern. They turned around, to see Iris standing their, a worried expression on her face.

"Iris? You're here!" Cisco spoke, grinning, "They were out looking for you, they're in Godspeed's lair. Hey, what happened to your eye? You look-"

"No time, Cisco, call them back. NOW! It's a trap, August used me as bait to lure them there, then he just let me go when he noticed the shift in matter from the lightning shields he put up. He _wants_ them there! He wants their speed!" Iris explained.

"Allen, West! Get back here, now! It's a trap!" Harry yelled through the comms.

"We can't just leave my sister-"

"You're sister's here in S.T.A.R LABS, West! Get here, now! Heart wants your speed!"

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 08:07PM -

Just as the two speedsters heard that, they shot away in a flash, until Wally tripped up, rolling forwards violently. A heavy 'thunk' had knocked him out. Barry shot backwards to check on him, and felt his pulse; he was still alive. Barry then felt a presence behind him, and began charging his energy, his body vibrating. With his newfound speed, lightning crackled throughout his body, and he discharged a powerful lightning bolt behind him, only to be countered by another bolt.

"Godspeed," Barry whispered, balling two fists, clenching his teeth.


	5. Everybody's Saving Your Ass

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW, DC or any relations. All I own is this storyline.

Reviews will be appreciated.

-May contain mature language

-May contain violence

-May contain sex/sexual references

 **Note: I forgot to mention Caitlin has brought back Killer Frost once again, after her disappearance in season 4.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

Godspeed's Hideout - 08:37AM -

A steel beam supported the large sphere around it, with Iris's hands tied to the beam by large rope. She had no visible bruises, but had a cut across her thigh, and appeared to be dehydrated and starving. A shock of gold and white blew past, revealing a figure stood before Iris.

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 07:12PM - 4 days later -

Barry turned around, as his jaw dropped, seeing specks of blood around a steel beam in the centre, with rope hanging off the rod. There was no sign of her.

"Search the room! Go! Now!" Barry yelled, as they blazed around the room for minutes.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 07:49PM -

"Allen, West! Get back here, now! It's a trap!" Harry yelled through the comms.

"We can't just leave my sister-"

"You're sister's here in S.T.A.R LABS, West! Get here, now! Heart wants your speed!"

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 08:07PM -

Just as the two speedsters heard that, they shot away in a flash, until Wally tripped up, rolling forwards violently. A heavy 'thunk' had knocked him out. Barry shot backwards to check on him, and felt his pulse; he was still alive. Barry then felt a presence behind him, and began charging his energy, his body vibrating. With his newfound speed, lightning crackled throughout his body, and he discharged a powerful lightning bolt behind him, only to be countered by another bolt.

"Godspeed," Barry whispered, balling two fists, clenching his teeth.

 **CHAPTER** **5: CONTAINS LEMON**

 **Note: When ever speedsters/heroes/villains are in their costume, I will address them with their made-up names, and when they ate out of their costume, I will use their real names** **to avoid confusion.**

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 08:08PM -

They just stood there. Face to face, until the silence was broken.

"I told them to bring me you, Allen, and they did. So I let her go," Godspeed spoke. They glared at each other, Godspeed's golden eyepieces shining with white highlights, as Flash's pupils crackled violently with electricity.

"It's in your eyes, Flash. You want to kill me. But you won't. Why? Why hold back, when you could prevent the death of many others?" Godspeed said in a cold voice. Flash began to slowly walk forward, fists shaking with fury.

"Because if I did, I'm no better than you are. I'm _not_ like you, August. I'm no murderer." Flash spoke quietly, picking up speed, lightning beginning to surge through his nerves. What Flash said angered Godspeed, making him reflect on the reason he was rejected.

"Barry, what's going on? Barry? Is Wally alright?" Cisco asked through the comms, but was ignored.

They both began to move towards each other, picking up speed as they went, until they shot together into a furious lightning clash. They traded blow after blow, furiously striking around each other's midsection, breaking ribs and coating eachother in blood.

"No matter what you do to me, no matter how many of my bones you break, I swear to god, you will pay for killing Joe!" Flash shouted through clenched teeth, enduring the pain. The clash of lightning continued, until Flash was shot back with a heavy backhand to the face. He flew off and grinded against the floor, coughing blood as he came to a spinning stop.

"Had enough, Flash?" Godspeed spoke, a hand on his shattered ribs.

"Not when there's still blood coursing through my veins," Flash shouted, pupils beginning to crackle with lightning. He shot off, aiming to land a heavy punch on Godspeed's chest. He dashed closer and closer, and was about to make impact. His fist was a millimetre away from his chest, until it hit what felt like a grid of vibrating energy - his fist had flew straight through his phasing body. His momentum flung him forward, Flash stumbling in his hesitation, crashing to the ground at Mach 25, his head slamming into concrete and giving him a concussion.

"Barry, get up! Come on!" he heard through his comms. He struggled to gain his bearings, as Godspeed edged closer to him. Flash grunted as he got up off the ground, vision still blurry, facing Godspeed. He shook it off and ran towards the speed demon, charging fists all around his body. Godspeed wasn't fazed by them at all.

"What's the matter, Barry? Tired so soon? And I thought _I_ was the fastest man alive," Godspeed spoke, beginning to vibrate his hand behind his back.

"I won't let you win, dammit!" Flash yelled back in frustration, uppercutting Godspeed by the chin, sending him flying and soaking the inside of his mask with red, as he coughed blood from behind his white mask. Flash relentlessly charged forward, catching Godspeed mid-air, continuing to charge using him as a battering ram to bust holes through the walls ahead of them, until throwing him into a stack of bricks. There he layed. On the stack of bricks, suit bloody and appearing unconscious.

"It's finally over," Flash whispered, panting, "All I have to do is run him over to S.T.A.R Labs and lock him up," he spoke as he slowly and exhaustedly walked towards Godspeed.

"Alright, Barry. My man," Cisco spike excitedly through the comms. Flash extended an arm to pick him up. Then he felt it. A sudden pain in his stomach. Flash gagged for air as he looked down to find a fist plunged deep into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His eyes followed the arm to find it coming from Godspeed. Godspeed got up off the bricks, releasing his fist from Flash's stomach, as Flash toppled backwards in desperation for air.

"This, is the end, Flash. Your end," Godspeed spoke in an intimidating voice, beginning to vibrate his right hand furiously, kicking Barry to the ground. He knelt down to phase his hand through Flash's heart, but came to a stop a hair's width apart from Flash's chest. Overhearing Cisco's excitement through Flash's comms, Godspeed struck the side of Flash's head, destroying them.

"Like I said. You broke me, Flash. Now, I will break you," He spoke bitterly. Just as he was about to jerk his lethal hand through Flash's chest, he was shot back by a bolt of yellow-orange lightning. He landed hard on the ground. Flash reactively turned his head to the direction of where the bolt came from, to see Kid-Flash standing with lightning travelling through his eyes. Kid-Flash sped to Flash, coming to his aid. He put out a hand, with Flash grabbing on to it.

Pulling Flash up, he cheekily spoke, "It's gonna take a lot more than a metal pipe to put me down."

Flash replied, "You came in the nick of time," as he smirked, Flash's previous wounds already healing due to his accelerated healing factor.

"Yeah. How bout we kick his ass, huh?" Kid-Flash asked.

"It's harder than it looks," Flash replied, swerving to the side to dodge a golden, lethal thunder bolt, mimicked by Kid-Flash, "Wally, let's give it to 'em," he spoke, as Kid-Flash nodded in agreement. The dual lightning heroes shot towards Godspeed, picking up speed on their way.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 08:27PM -

"Yeah, they're definitely in trouble. HARRY!" Cisco shouted, frantically hacking away to find the cameras installed at the location Flash and Kid-Flash was in, tracked by the suit trackers. "WHAT?" Harry replied from a different room.

"I'm hacking in to the cameras to get a visual on them. Barry's not replying; his comms are probably down. Are you almost done with your device?" Cisco explained.

"Give me a moment," Harry spoke.

"They're getting thrashed down there, man, they need back up," Cisco spoke, completely focused on the computer now with a visual on the battle between the speedsters.

"Iris, how are you?" Cisco asked, after tending to her bruise on her eye.

"Better than... when he had me. Thanks, Cisco," Iris spoke, smiling, trying to surpress her sadness.

"Look, I know what he did. I know how he hurt you... and raped you. He hurt all of us," He put a hand on Iris's shoulder, "And I promise you, we _will_ stop him. He _will_ pay," Cisco spoke, shifting back over to the computer screen.

"Hey, Iris, would you be kind enough to keep an eye on them? I need to _chat_ with Harry," Cisco asked, looking at Iris expectantly, with an eyebrow raised, and sitting hunched over towards her.

"Sure," she replied, as Cisco got up and she took his position. Cisco quickly strolled out of the room, heading to where Harry was working.

"So... Harry. How's it going?" Cisco asked with a cheesy smile and his eyebrows raised.

"Please. Don't make that face. Again. Not to me." Harry spoke in a low, disappointed tone.

"Yeah, sorry dad," Cisco spike sarcastically, "How's the speed force device thingy going?"

"Honestly, Ramon, this is going to take a while. I will not get this done tonight. It is a complicated procedure, and my calculations have to be correct, or else, we will _fail._ " Harry replied, raising his voice as he went on.

"Sorry I asked." Cisco spoke out loud, "I didn't know bringing back your intelligence would take away your brand new sense of joy and happiness and feelings from the council of reject Wells who actually helped us," Cisco mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Need any help?" Cisco replied.

"No," Harry replied, clearly frustrated.

Cisco walked back into the cortex, to find a panicking Iris walking hastily towards him.

"Cisco, Barry's going to die down there! Wally's knocked out! August is faster than both of them! They need back up, now!" Iris spoke hurriedly.

"I _would_ go but even if I tried to breach them out of there, you know Godspeed would follow, and my vibe blasts aren't fast enough for Godspeed. You know that, right? I can't go unless I have more backup," Cisco replied.

"Yeah, but, if you don't, they're all going to be cold bodies in the end!" Iris roared.

"Alright, alright," he spoke walking into the cortex, until he came to a stop. "Wait. _Cold bodies_! Iris! You're a genius! We can stop him!"

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 08:40PM -

They had ran and phased through walls and walls, and ended up in the room this all started in. The two remaining speedsters, both clearly in pain, walked slowly towards each other, breaking into a sprint, two lightning charges colliding, with a fist on the other's face. They both shot backwards after a blast from the resulting shockwave, Godspeed making heavy contact with the steel beam behind him.

"AAARRRRRRGGHH" Flash yelled in pain. His side had been impaled on a piece of rebar from the debri from the broken walls, blood already oozing out of the wound from both sides of his body. He tried to slowly slide up and off the rebar, but he had lost energy already fighting Godspeed to phase, and the pain was too great. Like resurrected, however, Godspeed sat upright, standing up. Of course, he looked exhausted, after taking all the blows, but he began to walk straight towards the injured Flash.

"Barry, this ends here. _I_ _win._ " Godspeed pointed out, "And after you're dead, _Flash,_ I will be the better hero," he spoke. His torn costume was hanging in the air, complimented by his shattered golden eyepiece.

"I have to say, Barry. You're the only speedster who held out as long as you did. I'm impressed," he spoke, kneeling down towards the struggling Flash, beginning to bleed faster from his wound. Godspeed shook his right hand until it was a lethal dagger. He placed it above Flash's chest. He looked him in the eyes.

"Any last words, Flash?" Godspeed spoke, a sudden intensity and coldness in his tone. Then, Flash saw her behind them, out of the corner of his eye, and he tried his best not to give away her position as she silently walked towards them.

"Yeah..." Barry spoke, seeing her hands glow a misty white, "Ice cream is my comfort food."

As if on queue, Killer Frost shot a dazzling stream of ice towards Godspeed, completely coating him in ice.

"Seems like everyone's been saving your ass," Killer Frost remarked, smiling, "Wally!" she shouted, still icing the struggling, frozen Godspeed. Flash was still grunting in pain, and another dart of lightning shot past, and as Killer Frost stopped icing Godspeed, Kid-Flash grabbed him and ran, driving his head into the steel beam with a 'CLUNK'. Killer Frost was already helping Flash off the rebar, Kid-Flash then helping after dropping the knocked-out Godspeed. When Flash was helped off, Killer Frost gently put him onto the ground, slowly casing his wounds in ice, sealing it off and stopping the minor blood loss.

"Here, that should help," she spoke.

"Thank you," the wounded Flash replied under his breath, slipping open his cowl. Kid-Flash picked up the knocked-out Godspeed, speeding him off to S.T.A.R Labs for lock up.

"Alright, Barry," she spoke, her white eyes staring into his deep green ones, "Be a good damsel and reward a kiss to your knight in frosty armour," she spoke. Flash smirked, as he brought his lips to her smooth, blue and icy lips, deepening the kiss.

"Wow," Flash spoke, shivering from her cool touch, "Aren't you and Caitlin supposed to be different people... kind of? I mean, would you have the same feelings as her? Because-"

"Slow down, Barry," she replied, smiling, "Amunet trained me. We are one now. Same mindset, same feelings. I'm just Caitlin with a badder, more badass attitude. And a spicier personality. We remember eachother's memories now, too. Feel each other's pain. How come you look so sexy through her eyes? I can't believe I kissed you," she spoke, giving Flash another Frosty kiss she couldn't resist. She pulled away.

"Cisco, breach us out of here," Killer Frost spoke, adjusting her comms. She helped Flash off the ground, bringing his arm over her shoulders. A large breach opened up, as Killer Frost had shifted back in to Caitlin. Then, Cisco walked through.

"Hey, Barry," He spoke with a smile, "August is now locked up in the new and improved _speedster cell._ We don't want a repeat of what you did last year happening with a villain," he spoke, helping Caitlin help Flash through the breach.

"Thanks, Cisco, that's great. It's finally over," Flash said, smirking.

-S.T.A.R LABS - 08:47PM -

They came out inside S.T.A.R Labs, Flash nodding to Caitlin and Cisco, assuring he could walk on his own now, wound still covered in ice. He came across Iris, who gave him a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow," Barry spoke, gently pushing her back, "Hi, Iris. I would return the hug, but I'm kinda hurt for that now. High-five?" Flash asked, raising his hand high.

"Sorry," Iris replied, smiling and giving him a high-five.

"I've got to go settle things with August," Flash said, waking off.

"Barry, I need to patch you up. Not so fast, speedster," Caitlin said, as Flash followed her into the medical room, still in his tattered, broken costume. He lay down on the stretcher, as Caitlin told him to vibrate the ice off, as the wound would have healed enough already for the blood flow to stop. She pulled off the top half of his costume. She grabbed the bottle of disinfectant, aiming the nozzle over the wound.

"I'm guessing there's no way this doesn't sting," Barry spoke, looking up at Caitlin.

"Not a chance in hell," Caitlin answered, giving Barry a sly kiss. She pushed down on the button, and Barry gritted his teeth as the chemicals made contact with his wound, still kissing the brunette.

"Done," she spoke, pulling away and bandaging the wound, "You're free to go," she spoke, as Barry sat up.

"But what if I don't want to leave, Barry spoke, staring into Caitlin's hazel eyes. Barry stood up and walked towards her, as she froze and looked into his eyes. They never broke eye-contact, as Barry pulled her in for another kiss. It was that night in Caitlin's apartment all over again. When they confessed their feelings. The passion and blaze in the kiss, the intoxicating flavour.

-Barry's House - 09:03PM -

In a flash, they found themselves inside Barry's room, already toppling over on the bed, still furiously kissing each other like hungry teenagers.

"Cait, you don't know how much I've missed this," Barry whispered, then resuming his kissing, as his naked upper body pressed onto Caitlin. She felt his muscular body push onto her breasts and body, and she couldn't resist. She wanted more. Caitlin pulled away from Barry, completely stripping until she was fully naked. Barry's eyes travelled up and down her body, as he froze in amazement. Caitlin loved her boyfriend's attention more than anything.

"What's wrong? Too hot for you? Maybe we need to cool things down," Caitlin suggested, as her eyes glew white and her hair shifted into a silver-white colour. She smirked, pulling off Barry's pants, leaving only his boxers. Barry smirked at Killer Frost, as she jumped on top of him, beginning to kiss him furiously down his unnerving body, allowing him to grope and massage her tender breasts. She breathed quickly under Barry's lips, letting out a small cloud of frosty mist into his mouth. She then sat on his boxers, teasing him by grinding on his member protected behind his underwear. She was happy as she felt his member harden and grow behind his boxers, as he continued to kiss her passionately.

"What did you say before? Ice cream was your comfort food?" she spoke seductively, clouds of frost coming from her mouth, as her deep blue lips broke away from Barry's. Surprising Barry, she flipped them over so he was on top, and she tore off his boxers. She turned her body around so her legs were with Barry's head, and Barry's were with hers. Barry knew what she wanted. He plunged his head between her legs, beginning to massage her clit with his tongue, then moving it downwards into her slit. Meanwhile, Kilker Frost slipped his member into his mouth, beginning to suck on his shaft.

"Cait," he whispered, "Frost," as feelings of bliss shot through his body. He breathed on Killer Frost's vagina, causing her legs to shiver. She began to quicken the sucking, and Barry deepened his tongue, making letters inside her. A's, B's, C's, D's and so on. She was close. So was he. Out of nowhere, Barry felt his tongue stop moving. He pulled lightly, and tasted the cool air within her. His tongue was stuck, like dry meat on icy metal.

"Whoops," Killer Frost spoke, smirking, pulling her face away from Barry's member. She felt Barry's saliva roll down his tongue and hit her vagina, trying her best not to shiver in pleasure. She stroked his member, making it harden even more.

"Ith you're tying to tease me - iss waking," Barry spoke, tongue itching to move, frozen in place and making him sound like a fool.

"Oh no, I - we, just want you to move faster," Killer Frost said, smirking, "Caity and I can't take it anymore. Be a good boy and start vibrating," she spoke, kissing the tip of Barry's member. Quickly, Barry began to vibrate and generate heat, freeing his tongue. He plunged deeper, as electricity bounced off his vibrating tongue, causing Killer Frost extreme pleasure. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in soundless screams, as her toes curled together. His tongue rapidly moved in all directions, until she couldn't hold it anymore. She orgasmed, hard. Her cum flew all over Barry's tongue, the wetness squirting out of her slit, covering Barry's jawline.

"Here's another reason why I love you too," Killer Frost spoke, panting. Barry then got off her, kissing her, as her frosty tongue licked off her cum from Barry's jawline, then having some tongue to tongue time with Barry - and guess what her sexual fluids tasted like. Ice cream.

"I guess I can't have all the fun," she said, changing back into Caitlin, still massaging each other's tongues. They couldn't take it anymore. Barry toppled to the side, as Caitlin straddled him. She slipped his member into her already-wet slit, bouncing furiously up and down, Barry banging her back in sync, then overwhelming her as he used his super-speed. He quickly flipped them around so he was once again the dominant one, thrusting fast and hard, panting and sweating. Caitlin had accidentally pulled off Barry's bandage, but it didn't faze him at all. The wound had healed. They kissed furiously, touching eachother's bodies, moving their hands all over the place, screaming each other's names. They were close to their climax. Caitlin curled her toes in and arched her back, pushing hard onto Barry's member, as her vaginal walls tightened around him. Her eyes and hair shifted colours from brown to white consecutively, and she screamed Barry's name in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him him into her deeply with her hands, and Barry plugged himself in add they both screamed eachother's names as they met their climax. Barry collapsed on top of Killer Frost, giving her a passionate kiss as she turned back into Caitlin. He was still inside her as he slowly slid himself out, as Caitlin gave a final moan. Barry pulled the sheets over them, then they cuddled for hours, repeating the sex in quick bursts as time went on.

\- Barry's House - Next Day - 10:07AM -

Caitlin woke up to find herself in her Killer Frost form, and she assumed it was from the night before. How she loved that night. They were the best sessions of sex they had in a while. She looked around still under the sheets, but there was no sign of her boyfriend.

"Barry?" she spoke, yawning, clouds of icy mist emerging from her mouth. She sat up, letting the sheets drop off, not concerned or ashamed in her Killer Frost form. She got out of bed, looking around. "Barry? Where did you go, cutie? Mama Frost isn't done with you yet," she spoke. She looked at the space where Barry was supposed to be sleeping, and found a note in his place.

She read it, and it said, _'Hey, sorry I left. Cisco had something for me at star labs, had to run. Didn't want to wake you. And I loved that killer body of yours. I'm sorry, I'll stop with my dad jokes.'_

"Don't, Barry, it reminds me of how much of a daddy you are," she spoke, smirking.

 _'P.S. brought some of your spare clothes, check my wardrobe.'_

Killer Frost cringed at herself when she felt herself blush. _Dammit_ she thought, remembering how she told Barry she was the badass side of Caitlin, eyes widening and straight faced. She changed back into Caitlin, stepping into the shower for a couple of minutes.

She came out with her hair soaked, her body wrapped in a white towel, as she opened Barry's wardrobe and took out her spare clothes. She got dried her hair, and went downstairs, to see Barry had already prepared her a stack of pancakes with chocolate syrup, and a side of well-cooked sausages - they were still hot.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 11:37AM -

Caitlin had walked through into the cortex, to find nobody there. She strolled back after scanning the room, and had heard noise coming from down in the speedlab, and she made her way over. She got there, and ran in to Barry, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, Cait," Barry spoke, smiling.

"Hi, Barry," she replied, "What's up?"

"Harry and I, had made a device for Barry, or any other speedster to use against Godspeed as a plan B, but since he's caught now..." Cisco explained.

"We don't know what to do with it," Barry input, "I wasn't really too fond of this device anyway. The things it can do," Barry sighed.

"What does it do, exactly?" Caitlin asked, expecting an answer.

"Allow me," Cisco spoke, but was interrupted from a scream in the specialised speed cell in the pipeline.

"Nevermind! Wally's down there!" Cisco shouted, as Barry sped to the cell. Caitlin and Cisco ran after him, Caitlin morphing into Killer Frost, Cisco putting on his goggles. They came to a stop next to Barry to see Godspeed outside of the cell, holding a bleeding Wally by the throat.


	6. Don't Get Cocky

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW, DC or any relations. All I own is this storyline.

Reviews will be appreciated.

-May contain mature language

-May contain violence

-May contain sex/sexual references

 **A/N: Noticed I missed some characters, and just recently seen 4x23. (A/N may include spoilers): Ralph had also been killed by Godspeed in this fanfiction, and Barry's daughter did NOT show up after DeVoe' s defeat. Let's say Cecile and her newborn daughter is with Wally in Keystone. And Marlize is out doing whatever technology making she's doing, helping humanity in other ways. Don't worry. I'll try to add them in at some point. The alive ones, that is.**

 **I apologise as this chapter will be a short one, just so you guys can get something meanwhile (need ideas feel free to input in the reviews). I will get back to the longer chapters in a while.**

 **P.S. Told you it'd be here in no more than a week.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 08:08PM -

They just stood there. Face to face, until the silence was broken.

"I told them to bring me you, Allen, and they did. So I let her go," Godspeed spoke. They glared at each other, Godspeed's golden eyepieces shining with white highlights, as Flash's pupils crackled violently with electricity.

"It's in your eyes, Flash. You want to kill me. But you won't. Why? Why hold back, when you could prevent the death of many others?" Godspeed said in a cold voice. Flash began to slowly walk forward, fists shaking with fury.

"Because if I did, I'm no better than you are. I'm not like you, August. I'm no murderer." Flash spoke quietly, picking up speed, lightning beginning to surge through his nerves. What Flash said angered Godspeed, making him reflect on the reason he was rejected.

\- Later -

Pulling Flash up, he cheekily spoke, "It's gonna take a lot more than a metal pipe to put me down."

Flash replied, "You came in the nick of time," as he smirked, Flash's previous wounds already healing due to his accelerated healing factor.

"Yeah. How bout we kick his ass, huh?" Kid-Flash asked.

"It's harder than it looks," Flash replied, swerving to the side to dodge a golden, lethal thunder bolt, mimicked by Kid-Flash, "Wally, let's give it to 'em," he spoke, as Kid-Flash nodded in agreement. The dual lightning heroes shot towards Godspeed, picking up speed on their way.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 08:27PM

"Alright, alright," he spoke walking into the cortex, until he came to a stop. "Wait. Cold bodies! Iris! You're a genius! We can stop him!"

\- Godspeed's Hideout - 08:40PM -

As if on queue, Killer Frost shot a dazzling stream of ice towards Godspeed, completely coating him in ice.

"Seems like everyone's been saving your ass," Killer Frost remarked, smiling, "Wally!" she shouted, still icing the struggling, frozen Godspeed. Flash was still grunting in pain, and another dart of lightning shot past, and as Killer Frost stopped icing Godspeed, Kid-Flash grabbed him and ran, driving his head into the steel beam with a 'CLUNK'. Killer Frost was already helping Flash off the rebar, Kid-Flash then helping after dropping the knocked-out Godspeed. When Flash was helped off, Killer Frost gently put him onto the ground, slowly casing his wounds in ice, sealing it off and stopping the minor blood loss.

"Here, that should help," she spoke.

"Thank you," the wounded Flash replied under his breath, slipping open his cowl. Kid-Flash picked up the knocked-out Godspeed, speeding him off to S.T.A.R Labs for lock up.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - THE NEXT DAY - 11:37AM -

They came to a stop next to Barry to see Godspeed outside of the cell, holding a bleeding Wally by the throat.

 **CHAPTER 6**

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 11:41AM -

Vibe, Killer Frost and Barry slowly approached the villain defensively, arms out, with Killer Frost's hands misting up in icy white. Then, Barry spoke.

"Put him down, August," Barry spoke, only about a foot away from the pair. Wally was almost unconscious, coughing up blood and struggling to escape from Godspeed's hand as his speedforce was stolen from him. With a sharp suddenness, Wally was tossed towards Vibe, who opened up a breach, Wally falling through it. Another breach was open in the medical room, as Wally hit the floor.

"Caitlin, go," Vibe spoke, turning towards her, "Help Wally," he said as she nodded, running back to the medical room, turning back in to Caitlin on her way.

"No," Barry spoke, walking slowly towards Godspeed, "NO!" he yelled, "WE HAD YOU!" Barry shouted, eyes infuriated with crackling electricity, as Cisco followed, ready to vibe blast at any moment.

"Did you now, Barry?" Godspeed spoke calmly, holding his ground, "You know how careless your little sidekick can be. You should've done the job yourself."

"No, but... how?" Vibe asked.

"Because..." Godspeed began to walk closer to the pair, " _I_ am the fastest man alive. And _I_ am a god. I wish you just could've saw it my way, Barry," Godspeed began to crackle as jolts of electricity shot around him. Barry darted towards him, trying to tackle them _both_ back into the cell, but instead he hit thin air and smashed into the wall in the speed cell. Luckily, the door was still open, and he ran out in a human speed as he witnessed Vibe blasting Godspeed, only to miss. Once Barry was out of the cell, he picked up speed and hit Godspeed with a sucker punch to the back of the head at mach 30. Godspeed crumpled to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Caitlin walked through the door, transforming into Killer Frost, firing streams of ice onto the speed demon.

"Just to be sure," she whispered, smirking.

"Take ice, suckah!" Vibe gleefully shouted, pulling the goggles off his face.

"And he called himself a god," Barry smiled, picking up the unconscious and freezing body, tossing it into the cell, as he shut the volt door. "Remember what happened to the last one who did that?"

The group smiled as Killer Frost turned back into Caitlin and were on their way back, until they heard a familiar voice.

"The last person was a _Barry Allen. Barry Allen_ is weak. _Barry Allen_ had feelings. He _cares_ for people. But me? No. I am perfect," they heard, as they turned around to see Godspeed standing before them, still as injured as the one in the cell, who was now standing, "And _I_ am so fast, that _I_ can be at over two places at once!"

Barry charged a lightning bolt and threw it at Godspeed, only for him to catch it and fire it back, Barry running to catch it and stab the bolt into Godspeed's leg, exploding throughout Godspeed's body upon impact, the one in the cell shot back as well, feeling the same pain. Godspeed then made a third copy. Then a fourth, then a fifth, eventually breaking out the original from the cell. Killer Frost, Vibe and Barry desperately fought off the copies, and Killer Frost noticed a weakness in Godspeed.

"Guys, he's splitting his speed in half every time he duplicates," Killer Frost shouted while icing one to the ground. Godspeed made yet again another copy, and was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the three, injuring one to injure them all. Barry ran around, pinballing every one of the copies, now as fast as him, knocking them into the wall. They turned into vibrations to signify Godspeed's rapid movement slowing down, until streaks of gold lightning washed over five, until they shot back into one, who crumpled to his knees, injured and broken.

"You haven't beaten me yet, Flash," Godspeed said as he zoomed away, leaving a trail of smoke.

Cisco ran out to check on Wally, as Barry and Killer Frost gave eachother a deep kiss until they broke apart, following Cisco, Killer Frost turning back to Caitlin. They were in the medical room, Wally laying safely on the stretcher, right leg in a cast. Cisco sighed in relief, as Caitlin checked Wally's vitals and typed away on her computer. Barry walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, man," Barry spoke intensely, "What happened down there?"

Wally replied, "Look, Barry. I'm sorry."

Barry raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I finally did it. I was the one that knocked out and captured the big-bad this time," Wally replied, "I left team Flash last year because I would always be in your shadow. But this time _I_ caught the big fish. At least I thought I did. I got careless when I put him away. It wasn't locked properly and he jumped me. Fractured my leg, beat my ass all over. And now... my speed," Wally spoke, looking down.

"Wally, it's alright. We'll get it back. And I'm sorry if you felt that way. We'll get _him_ back too. Together. He will pay. For Ralph, Joe and everybody else he's hurt," Barry coldly whispered, staring at Wally.

"Thank you, Barry," Wally said as he drifted off to sleep.

He turned around and walked towards the others. _Shit, Barry. Think! Now what?_ he thought.

"Guys, we _need_ others. Wally's lost his speed and there's no point calling in Jessie or Jay - they're too slow," Barry said, clearly frustrated and annoyed. "Dammit!" he yelled, "We literally _had_ him!"

"It's disappointing seeing how an old ally can turn into an enemy if you push them the wrong way," Caitlin spoke, standing up and out of her chair, about walk out of the cortex. Barry looked down in thought.

"Where are you going?" Cisco asked, pulling out a Nintendo DS with Pokèmon Red. Caitlin stopped to watch Cisco open up his device and stared at him like: _Seriously?_

"Cait, wait," Barry rushed over and planted a deep kiss on her lips, "You're a genius!" Barry smiled.

"Thanks. But I don't see how getting coffee makes me a genius," she replied, as Barry kissed her again.

"Friends into enemies, enemies to friends," Barry spoke, smiling. Cisco and Caitlin both looked at him expecting an elaboration.

"We go bring him back. Bring him here, into this timeline. We can use the device Cisco made to keep him existent! He's the only one fast enough to partner up with as a speedster," Barry spoke, speeding over to change into his flash costume.

"Barry, who are you talking about?" Cisco asked.

Flash replied, "Savitar," as the other two looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

 **Like I said before, I apologise for this super short chapter (I need ideas - I'm thinking - pun intended and it sucked). On the side, I am working on another fanfiction at the same time, based off the darker side of Spiderman, and his symbiote suit, and his relationship with black cat. Feel free to check it out if you're interested. I will be switching between this one and that one as I update. Reviews will be appreciated for each book, and you can add input on what you'd like to read. Thanks - Author :)**


	7. Allies to Enemies

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW, DC or any relations. All I own is this storyline.

Reviews will be appreciated.

-May contain mature language

-May contain violence

-May contain sex/sexual references

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 11:41AM -

"Put him down, August," Barry spoke, only about a foot away from the pair. Wally was almost unconscious, coughing up blood and struggling to escape from Godspeed's hand as his speedforce was stolen from him. With a sharp suddenness, Wally was tossed towards Vibe, who opened up a breach, Wally falling through it. Another breach was open in the medical room, as Wally hit the floor.

-Time Skip -

"And he called himself a god," Barry smiled, picking up the unconscious and freezing body, tossing it into the cell, as he shut the volt door. "Remember what happened to the last one who did that?"

"The last person was a Barry Allen. Barry Allen is weak. Barry Allen had feelings. He cares for people. But me? No. I am perfect," they heard, as they turned around to see Godspeed standing before them, still as injured as the one in the cell, who was now standing, "And I am so fast, that I can be at over two places at once!"

\- Time Skip -

"Guys, he's splitting his speed in half every time he duplicates," Killer Frost shouted while icing one to the ground. Godspeed made yet again another copy, and was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the three, injuring one to injure them all. Barry ran around, pinballing every one of the copies, now as fast as him, knocking them into the wall. They turned into vibrations to signify Godspeed's rapid movement slowing down, until streaks of gold lightning washed over five, until they shot back into one, who crumpled to his knees, injured and broken.

\- Time Skip -

"Guys, we need others. Wally's lost his speed and there's no point calling in Jessie or Jay - they're too slow," Barry said, clearly frustrated and annoyed. "Dammit!" he yelled, "We literally had him!"

"It's disappointing seeing how an old ally can turn into an enemy if you push them the wrong way," Caitlin spoke, standing up and out of her chair, about walk out of the cortex. Barry looked down in thought.

"Where are you going?" Cisco asked, pulling out a Nintendo DS with Pokèmon Red. Caitlin stopped to watch Cisco open up his device and stared at him like: _Seriously?_

"Cait, wait," Barry rushed over and planted a deep kiss on her lips, "You're a genius!" Barry smiled.

"Thanks. But I don't see how getting coffee makes me a genius," she replied, as Barry kissed her again.

"Friends into enemies, enemies to friends," Barry spoke, smiling. Cisco and Caitlin both looked at him expecting an elaboration.

"We go bring him back. Bring him here, into this timeline. We can use the device Cisco made to keep him existent! He's the only one fast enough to partner up with as a speedster," Barry spoke, speeding over to change into his flash costume.

"Barry, who are you talking about?" Cisco asked.

Flash replied, "Savitar," as the other two looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

 **CHAPTER 7**

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 12:34PM -

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Barry, Savitar is an evil you, who has no sense of human morality," Cisco spoke, walking towards Flash, with a cold look. "Cisco is right, Barry," Caitlin tagged on, "We know how powerful he can be." Flash took off his cowl and replied, "Come on, guys, he's our last chance. He's the only one fast enough to stop Godspeed. He's faster than me actually," he spoke, eyeing down both his friend and girlfriend. "Faster?" Caitlin asked with question in her voice. Cisco replied looking away, "Right. He's a future time remnant of Barry, so until we get past the year he was created, he'll always be faster than Barry. Barry's current speed plus x amount of energy absorbed from when Savitar was in the speedforce prison, plus x amount of training Barry does now. Plus, x amount of his own training of course. He's fastest," Cisco turned around and sarcastically spoke, "So yeah, let's just go get the fastest evil person we know and bring him to team Flash, because he'll obviously listen to us for saving his ass." Caitlin looked up and replied, "Wait. Wouldn't that make him the same speed as August after our Barry's training?" She looked around, locking eyes with Flash. Cisco sighed, "So? Can we trust him? He's probably going to Reverse Flash us as soon as we bring him here." Flash finally spoke up, "Godspeed said it himself. Savitar is a _Barry Allen._ Barry Allen has feelings. Remember 2 years ago. We _almost_ came through to him, Iris and I. It was in his eyes. He _wanted_ to come good. But he just didn't. He was too consumed with his rage, but if we go back, and we save him, I _know_ that he _will_ come home with us," Flash put his cowl back on, "Please," he ended his speech with. Cisco looked at him for a moment, then replied, "Bring him home to us." Flash smiled, and he sped off to bring the device over to the team.

"So, this would've allowed me to absorb the kinetic energy out of any object moving faster than the speed of sound, without any negative consequence from the speedforce. No time wraith, no Zolomon, nothing. If I changed time, nothing. A living Paradox. But, we need to tinker it to bring back Savitar without him fading away, right?" Flash asked, handing it over to Cisco. "Actually, I know I said all that living Paradox thing would happen, but, I need help with that and Harry's not even on this earth. I mean, the absorbing speed thing is 100% working, but I need another brain for tech," Cisco spoke. "Guys," Caitlin said, "What about Marlize?" she suggested, pushing out her lower lip and tilting her head to the side. Cisco and Barry looked at eachother, looking back to Caitlin. "Sure, if she's willing to help," they spoke in unison. Flash speedily changed into normal clothes.

\- Central City University - 12:46PM -

 _'WHOOSH!'_ as Barry hid behind the university entrance, speedily changing into a suit and tie. He phased through the walls, and spoke through his comms, "Guys, I'm in. Be back in a Flash," as he began to run around. _Did he seriously just say that?_ Caitlin and Cisco both thought at the lab. Barry scouted the university, streaks of lightning flushing past, gusts of winds firing papers around rooms, teachers and students' hair blowing to the side, shocked and confused. Then, Barry came to a skidding stop before a private 'Staff Only' door. Other students walked past, stopping to see Barry. "Hey, are you the new Professor here?" Barry's suit and tie drew attention. He replied, "Oh yeah, it's my first day. I have a meeting here," he smiled as the student walked away, unsuspicious due to the choice of clothing. Barry phased his face through to see Marlize and other professors working frantically on computers and projects whilst having their lunch, and he pulled his face back and out. Phasing through the walls, he picked up Marlize undetected and shot them back to S.T.A.R Labs.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 12:50PM -

They came to a stop as Barry put her down, shoes catching on fire, Barry stomping the ground to put it out. Marlize raised an eyebrow in shock, managing to speak, "Mr. Allen? That was a bit of a surprise," Barry did not reply as he frantically tapped his shoes trying to put out the fire, succeeding at last. "Barry?" Marlize asked. "Oh hey, sorry if I scared you, Marlize," Barry spoke looking up, "We need your help." Cisco and Caitlin came in from behind, as Marlize turned around to greet them. "Hello, Mr. Ramon, Dr. Snow," she turned back to Barry, "This has something to do with the new speedster running around doesn't it? What does he call himself? Godspeed?" They walked into the Cortex, the team explaining everything to her.

\- 03:37PM -

"Here we are, Mr. Allen," Marlize spoke, introducing the minature circular device, "Just pop it onto his chest and it should work," she smiled at Barry. "Thank you, Marlize," Barry replied, accepting the device. "Really, thank you," he smiled back, turning to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Allen, there _is_ a slight problem. It _must_ be activated before you time-travel, or else the protective barriers will not come up and it _will_ fry. But, once activated, the device must link to a host within 1 hour. It is designed to keep the cells of a speedforce carrier together and negate any negative effects, but it is unstable. It is based off the speedforce prison. If it isn't linked to anyone, it will explode, sending all the speedforce in the atmosphere around it to burn up, destroying it," she smiled, "Be careful. And good luck with the evil you." Barry smiled back and replied, "I will. Thank you for the heads-up. I'll make sure Cisco does something so you can keep your job after your absence," as he sped off to the rest of the team, Marlize walking out of the labs.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - Particle Accelerator - 03:58PM -

"Alright, everything's set for time-travel," Cisco spoke, "We've got 2 mins and you can activate the speed keeper," he spoke, with a toothy grin from ear to ear. "Seriously?" Flash replied, " _Speed Keeper?_ You can do better. That sounds like some medieval warlord," he spoke, pulling down his cowl. Cisco put his arms out and raised his eyebrows in question. "Alright, Flash," Caitlin spoke, "One minute and then you go," she spoke, as they kissed, pulling their lips apart then touching their foreheads together. "Good luck, Barry. Be safe." Flash smiled and kissed her once more, then replying, "I will. Be back in a Flash." He raced down into the accelerator, stopping with his hands in front of him on the ground, with a knee tucked into his chest and his other leg out back as if in a race. Flash heard Cisco speak through the comms, "Alright, it's 04:00. Activate it, and we have until 05:00 to get it to Savitar. Shouldn't be a problem," he spoke as Flash activated the device, carrying it in a utility pouch on his lightning belt. "Alright, I'm gonna start running, hit it when I say," Flash spoke, as yellow lightning filled the circular track. He built up speed, and shouted, "NOW, CISCO!!!" Cisco replied, "Safe travels Barry," as he pushed a button to release a particle, colliding with Flash and opening up a wormhole. Suddenly, a second burst of golden lightning followed Flash in, pulling him out and flinging him out, until he collided with the wall. Out came a tall, serious silhouette, who spoke in an all-too-familiar voice, "I believe what Cisco's trying to say, is Godspeed." Cisco and Caitlin watched in shock as Godspeed picked up the struggling Barry by the leg, forcefully running him into the wormhole, which closed minutes after.

\- Earth 1 - Cretaceous Period - 04:36PM -

Flash and Godspeed came bursting out of the wormhole, Godspeed releasing Flash as he tumbled out of his hands, rolling around in wet mud, coming to a stop hitting rough ferns. "I guess running through time doesn't always mean going forward, does it, buddy?" Godspeed spoke, kneeling down towards a struggling Flash. A red blur shot towards Godspeed's face, as the white speedster dodged to the side, golden lightning replacing his head's position. "Now, now, Barry. No need for the hostility," Godspeed spoke, slowly standing up. Then, he mocked Flash, "Your pathetic little device will only last around another 25 minutes now. I'd be wasting my time destroying it. I guess that run through time may have taken longer than expected. Remember the dinosaurs? It's only a matter of time. If they don't kill you, the asteroid will. You've got minutes, Barry. I wish you could see it my way. As of now, I guess I'll just have to run back and kill every prisoner at Iron Heights," Flash tried to get up speedily but crumpled to the ground after a searing pain and sickening crunch came from his right knee. "AAARRRRRRGGHH!" he yelled, looking down to see a 60cm tooth buried through his kneecap, punctured straight through the bone and coming out of the other side, blood dripping down slowly. "See ya around, old buddy. Now, run, Barry... Run," Godspeed spoke, blazing forward into another wormhole. Flash got up and tried to run through, only to drop again into the cold mud from the pain. "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!" he yelled to the sky, rage in his words and unshed tears in his eyes. He brought his right arm to his face, wiping his eyes. He tried to speak through his comms, only to get no response. "Dammit! Fuck!" Flash angrily yelled, throwing off his cowl. Barry heard a deafening roar in the sky, only for his heart to race with fear, sending crackling electricity around his veins. "Shit," he whispered, "He wasn't kidding. I'm in the cretaceous period. No track of time. All I have to do is... run," Barry whispered, looking around. "But first, I have to get this tooth out of me," he mumbled, reluctantly lowering his hands to the white dagger stuck in his kneecap. Even with the slightest movement, his bones cried in pain, Barry groaning. "It's do or die Barry, come on!" he spoke to himself, tightening the grip around the bone. With a quick and _very_ painful tug, Barry slid the tooth out of his leg, bone grinding on bone, more blood seeping out. He roared in pain, throwing the tooth away as far as possible. He began scrambling to grab a long, sturdy leaf to use as a bandage. He found a large, dry and clean leaf, also light and flexible, solidly attached to a bush. He tugged it normally to find it wouldn't come off, but then used the speedforce to his aid. He would use it as a makeshift bandage. He found another leaf, mushing it with his mouth then pressing it upon his wound to stop the blood flow. _I need something to hold the bandage,_ he thought. "Tree sap?" he questioned himself. Still partially in pain, he moved to the nearest tree, cutting into it with a vibrating hand. "Yup. That's sticky," he whispered, "I hope these chemicals don't kill me," he spoke, tying his first leaf around the wound, using the sap to hold it together. "Alright, it's been about five minutes, 20 to go," he spoke, worried. Suddenly, he heard a close growl from behind him, feeling a presence. He felt a gust of wind from behind and he entered flashtime. He looked behind him, to find a frozen club inches from where the back of his head would have been. He followed it to a tail, all the way down to an armoured, spiky reptile. "Is that? An ankylo, friggin, saurus?" he spoke, moving out of the way, then dropping to the ground, still hurting from the pain. He exited flashtime, as the club shot forward and splintered the tree that was once before him, the impact leaving a cavernous hole in the bark. He had just narrowly dodged a fatal blow. "Shit," he mumbled, speeding off in the other direction, once again tumbling over, coating himself in wet mud, as he spat out dirt, coming to a stop in muddy water. _I'm getting nowhere with a knee like this,_ Barry thought, sitting up against a tree. He collected dry wood to collect and use to make a fire, using speedforce and friction to light it. "Don't spend too long, Flash. Central City needs you. Caitlin needs you," he spoke to himself, sitting as the fire crackled.

15 minutes had passed, Barry sitting by the fire. He looked over to his wound, slowly moving his leg to see that the majority of the pain had subsided. He sighed in relief, until a thought crossed his mind. "Crap, do I still have the device?" he spoke, searching his utility pouch, relieved to find the speed keeper very much intact. He slowly got up, thinking to himself, _dammit, that's probably 5 mins left on the clock, it's now or never, make a breach._ He got up, tired and exhausted, only to spot something coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. Faster and faster. His eyes widened in realisation, and he took off, trails of lightning firing behind him. It came down miles behind him, making a crater behind the speedster, sending fire throughout the land, and thick, black smoke into the sky. But it didn't stop there. The asteroid shot a shockwave of dust, heat and rubble around the world, which was gaining on Barry. He began sweating bullets and kept on pushing himself, fighting through the pain and building up speed. Barry could feel the heat of the shockwave behind him, harming him. He roared as he took a final burst forward, until a wormhole began to open. It chased him furiously. Barry's heart was pounding, as electricity bounced around his veins, traveling through his nerves in impulses like electricity in wires. Air blasted upon his face, as Barry phased through the leg of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, not looking back to see it devoured and topple over in the shockwave of heat. The wormhole opened up in front of him, as Barry leaped forward, feet off the ground, entering the breach, evading a storm of blazing heat.

\- Central City - Forest - 2 years ago - 04:59PM -

 _'BANG!'_ as a bullet supposedly flew into Savitar's back, stopping his failed assassination attempt on past Barry. He was mid-way running towards past Barry, and he dropped to the ground from the bullet wound, but yellow lightning shot past catching him, and present Barry pulled out his device, time ticking _4, 3, 2,_ until present Barry slapped the device onto Savitar's chest, racing back into the wormhole.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - Present Day - 05:00PM -

A wormhole opened up, with Barry bringing Savitar back into the medical room in the labs, as he placed him onto the bed. Barry had redirected the bullet so it was non-lethal, as an unconscious Savitar lay there, device causing blue and white lightning to mix, firing in and out of Savitar, traveling around his body, then fading into him. Barry placed his head to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. "Alright, good, he's alive," Barry spoke, running around the labs in desperate search for the rest of the team. He found them both, and brought them into the medical room in a hurry. "Wait, is that him?! You got him?!" Cisco asked, with Barry interrupting. "Questions later! Cait, I need you to safely extract the bullet from his right thigh. Now!" Caitlin nodded, beginning her work right away after giving Barry a peck on the forehead.


	8. Enemies to Allies

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW, DC or any relations. All I own is this storyline.

Reviews will be appreciated.

-May contain mature language

-May contain violence

-May contain sex/sexual references

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 12:34PM -

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Barry, Savitar is an evil you, who has no sense of human morality," Cisco spoke, walking towards Flash, with a cold look. "Cisco is right, Barry," Caitlin tagged on, "We know how powerful he can be."

\- Time Skip -

"Remember 2 years ago. We almost came through to him, Iris and I. It was in his eyes. He wanted to come good. But he just didn't. He was too consumed with his rage, but if we go back, and we save him, I know that he will come home with us," Flash put his cowl back on, "Please," he ended his speech with. Cisco looked at him for a moment, then replied, "Bring him home to us." Flash smiled, and he sped off to bring the device over to the team.

\- 03:37PM -

"Here we are, Mr. Allen," Marlize spoke, introducing the minature circular device, "Just pop it onto his chest and it should work," she smiled at Barry. "Thank you, Marlize," Barry replied, accepting the device. "Really, thank you," he smiled back, turning to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Allen, there is a slight problem. It must be activated before you time-travel, or else the protective barriers will not come up and it will fry. But, once activated, the device must link to a host within 1 hour. It is designed to keep the cells of a speedforce carrier together and negate any negative effects, but it is unstable. It is based off the speedforce prison. If it isn't linked to anyone, it will explode, sending all the speedforce in the atmosphere around it to burn up, destroying it," she smiled, "Be careful. And good luck with the evil you."

\- Earth 1 - Cretaceous Period - 04:36PM -

He roared as he took a final burst forward, until a wormhole began to open. It chased him furiously. Barry's heart was pounding, as electricity bounced around his veins, traveling through his nerves in impulses like electricity in wires. Air blasted upon his face, as Barry phased through the leg of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, not looking back to see it devoured and topple over in the shockwave of heat. The wormhole opened up in front of him, as Barry leaped forward, feet off the ground, entering the breach, evading a storm of blazing heat.

\- Central City - Forest - 2 years ago - 04:59PM -

' _BANG!_ ' as a bullet supposedly flew into Savitar's back, stopping his failed assassination attempt on past Barry. He was mid-way running towards past Barry, and he dropped to the ground from the bullet wound, but yellow lightning shot past catching him, and present Barry pulled out his device, time ticking 4, 3, 2, until present Barry slapped the device onto Savitar's chest, racing back into the wormhole.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - Present Day - 05:00PM -

A wormhole opened up, with Barry bringing Savitar back into the medical room in the labs, as he placed him onto the bed. Barry had redirected the bullet so it was non-lethal, as an unconscious Savitar lay there, device causing blue and white lightning to mix, firing in and out of Savitar, traveling around his body, then fading into him.

 **CHAPTER 8**

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 05:03PM -

Cisco put on his goggles just in case he had to let out a blast - or freeze Savitar in place, with Barry at the ready with his body crackling with electricity as Caitlin healed up Savitar. "That should do it," she spoke, leaving the unconscious villain to lie. "Barry, what happened to your knee? Actually, I'm looking anyway," she spoke, assisting Barry to a different bed, checking his wound. "A _dinosaur_ tooth?" Caitlin asked, jaw dropping and eyes wide, staring at Barry as she healed him up _properly_. "Did somebody say _dinosaur?_ " Cisco asked, "Wait... did you see a dinosaur? Did you see a T. Rex?" he asked, excited. "Phased through one, actually. To survive the asteroid," Barry replied, giving a fake, toothy smile. "Wait, like the Cretaceous-Paleogene Extinction event?" Caitlin asked, finishing up with bandaging Barry's wound. Barry looked at Cisco expectantly. "The extinction of the dinosaurs," he spoke. "Yeah," Barry calmly replied. "Ooooh, you poor baby," Caitlin spoke, teasing him, lips pushed out, "You could've gone 'splat' under the asteroid," she spoke. She briefly turned into Killer Frost to speak, "Don't worry, Barry's a _big_ _boy,_ " then turning back into Caitlin. Cisco stared at her, trying his best not to break and laugh or joke about the last comment. Caitlin looked down, embarrassed with realisation of her alter ego's comment. Barry looked straight at her, speaking, "You know, Cait," as Caitlin looked up to him, "You're cute when you're blushing," he spoke, Caitlin's face burning red. "Uuuuh, thanks. You're not so bad yourse-" she replied, interrupted as Barry brought his lips to hers, breaking away for a moment of breath. "Wow," Caitlin spoke, "That's what you meant," she said, as Barry smirked at her.

"Uh, guys," Cisco spoke, holding his hands out towards Savitar, "Hate to interrupt, but the fish is awake." Caitlin morphed into her _cooler_ side **_(ba-dum, crash)_** , as Barry sped off to the other side of the room, where future Barry slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His vision was blurred, as he spoke, "Where the hell am I? Feel like I've been spending _another_ fucking eternity in the speedforce," vision still blurry. He came to, to see a lightning-fueled Barry Allen in front of him, turning around to see Vibe and Killer Frost. "No. NO!" he yelled, angrily getting up. "You're all supposed to be DEAD!?" he spoke with question in his voice. Present Barry began to approach him slowly, "Barry," he spoke. "Don't call me that!" Savitar replied, about to murder his past self, until he felt a pain in his head. He raised his hands to his temples, screaming like a psychopath, "AAARRRRRRGGHH!!!" he came to a stop and fell to the ground, present Barry cautiously helping him up onto the bed. "I remember," Savitar spoke. "From you, from me. I'm supposed to be dead. But you saved me," he spoke, Killer Frost turning back into Caitlin. Savitar continued, "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Present Barry reassured him, "What's different? Look into our memories. We need your help." Savitar stared at him coldly, striking forward, slamming him onto the bed and pinning him with his left hand, with a vibrating right hand. "Barry!" Cisco yelled, and as he was about to vibe blast, present Barry put up a hand to tell him to stop, same to Caitlin after she turned into Killer Frost. Eyes looking directly into eachother's, the two Barrys had a moment of silence, apart from the vibrating right hand of Savitar. "Why?" Savitar asked, stopping his vibrating hand, and unpinning present Barry. "Godspeed was _not_ supposed to happen. My memories are overwriting themselves," he spoke as present Barry got up to be eye-level with him, Cisco and Caitlin watching silently. "But why save me? After everything I'd done. To Iris, to you. HR." Savitar spoke, walking off coming to a stop next to Caitlin. "Because I trust you," present Barry spoke, standing up. "You shouldn't," Savitar smirked, "Especially when I know exactly who you love," as he grabbed Caitlin, spinning her into his arms, as he pulled a vibrating hand to her chest. "I COULDN'T KILL IRIS! BUT I CAN KILL HER, AND DESTROY YOU NOW, AND MAKE YOU FEEL, WHAT YOU ALL DID TO ME!" He angrily roared, as Cisco raised his hands ready for a vibe blast, present Barry shocked and angry. Present Barry began to speak, hands forward, as if in a defensive position towards Savitar, "Listen, Barry. I'm sorry. We're sorry. All of us," he began to approach, as Caitlin's eyes began to turn white. Barry made eye-contact with her signalling for her to stop. Barry continued, "If you _are_ me, and if I _am_ still in there, then you _will_ let her go. I know you think that in the future, we think of you as a disposable hero. But would we build a device to keep someone _disposable_ alive?" Barry was now inches apart from Savitar and Caitlin, making eye-contact with Caitlin to comfort her then looking back into the eyes of Savitar. He stopped vibrating his hand, still keeping Caitlin hostage, and he spoke slowly, "My memories. I... you love her, a lot," he once again began vibrating his hand. "You've given me everything I need to stay alive, and I'm a living Paradox. The speedforce can't kill me. It can't..." he once again stopped vibrating his hand. Present Barry began speaking again slowly, "I know how other people can affect your life. So much, that by doing certain things, they can cause you to become a certain way. And I'm sensing a little bit of deja vu when I'm saying this, but it's ironic given who I'm talking to. It's like you have so many different versions of yourself, that in the end, you're not sure which one to live with, because everyone of them has demons that you can't outrun. So you gave in. You took the easy way; you let the demons win. I know you spend every night wishing you could take it all back, and killing her - it's not going to help you. It'll just make another demon. Another one you can't outrun. And we can help you. But first, we need to stop hurting eachother. We need to stop hurting ourselves. Everybody has a value. I've said this before, two years ago, and I'll say it again. Beneath the scars and the pain, I'm still in there. Just lonely, hiding away. Behind the demons, just trapped. Scared. Alone. And sometimes, it's easier to block out the things we don't want to face. So I'm asking you now. Let her go and help us, and we _will_ help you. You're the fastest speedster left, who can stop Godspeed. Come back to us. Please."

Barry had put down his arms, still locking eyes with Savitar. Savitar flicked his eyes down to Caitlin and back to Barry, who could see the innocence and loneliness in his eyes. Gently, Savitar rested his hands, then let Caitlin go, who turned around slowly to face him, trying to make eye-contact. Savitar found himself, and looked down and away, and, with slight fear, innocence and loneliness in his voice, he spoke, "Then help me. Please." Barry walked up to Savitar, unexpectedly giving him a friendly hug, Savitar hesitantly returning it. They pulled apart, Savitar wiping his face with his hand to get rid of sweat. "I bet it feels good to remember what that feels like," Barry spoke to his future remnant. "I'm sorry," Savitar spoke, then looking towards Caitlin, repeating his apology, hugging her then repeating the same with Cisco. "I don't deserve this, after what I've done," Savitar spoke, "But thank you," Barry then replied, "Well, if that's how you feel, then think of it more of a sentence. You're going to have to earn your redemption," he gave Savitar a pat on the back, "Plus, what should we call you now? Definitely not Savitar. And Barry's gonna be kinda confusing." Savitar tilted his head to the side, looking at Barry, brows furrowed. "Hah," Cisco butted in, "You're like twinsies!" The two Barrys turned around to look at Cisco, giving him a _'Seriously?'_ kind of look. "What about, like Barry and Harry? No, wait, Harry's taken. Barry and Larry?" Cisco suggested. "Barritar?" he then said. Savitar then spoke, "How about just Barry 1," pointing to Barry, "and Barry 2?" pointing to himself. Caitlin replied "Sure, why not?" Cisco said, "I'll phone the others and tell them about 'Barry 2' so there aren't any unpleasant surprises." They walked out of the medical room, and into the cortex, when Barry 2 whooshed Barry 1 into Harrison Wells' secret room. "Ok, we need to talk. Now," Barry 2 said to Barry, "My memories are changing rapidly. I'm remembering everything that happened that _also,_ **_never_** happened originally. How's my life going to work now? You're with Caitlin, and I'm going to ruin it. Won't it seem akward? Originally, Caitlin would've stayed Killer Frost. Plus, how's dating life going to work. You loving Caitlin is me loving Caitlin. And where do I stay? I can't stay with you and Caitlin-" Future Barry asked, interuppted. "Slow down," present Barry spoke, "We'll figure this out. I'd say stay with Iris... but," present Barry sighed. "That might be alright actually," future Barry replied. "You sure?" Present Barry asked. Future Barry nodded his head, "She called me a monster, last year, when you tried to recruit Marlize. But, I'll get over it. If she's fine with it too," he spoke. "We'll talk later," present Barry said, moving away from his future self. They sped off Into the cortex.

\- 08:00PM -

The team discussed plans, future Barry joining in, discussing his memories' rapid changing. "Iron Heights. The next part might sound complicated, so brains on," Barry 2 said, arms folded, "I remember, me being Barry 2, that another Savitar - ir me - let's call him Barry 3 - is the one that stopped Godspeed. In Iron Heights prison. And it happened tonight. He created too many copies of himself, overwhelming himself. That's how we won. He couldn't take Barry 3 with this much speed split up. It hurts him," Barry 2 spoke. "So," Barry 1 began, "Was it a solo job or did you - he - have our help?" Barry 2 replied, "Only you. Barry. You and I." Cisco then spoke, "Go kick some ass, Barrys." Future Barry replied, "2 hours. That's when we win."


	9. God No More

Disclaimer:

I do not own The Flash, CW, DC or any relations. All I own is this storyline.

Reviews will be appreciated.

-May contain mature language

-May contain violence

-May contain sex/sexual references

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 05:03PM -

Cisco put on his goggles just in case he had to let out a blast - or freeze Savitar in place, with Barry at the ready with his body crackling with electricity as Caitlin healed up Savitar. "That should do it," she spoke, leaving the unconscious villain to lie.

\- Time Skip -

"No. NO!" he yelled, angrily getting up. "You're all supposed to be DEAD!?" he spoke with question in his voice. Present Barry began to approach him slowly, "Barry," he spoke. "Don't call me that!" Savitar replied, about to murder his past self, until he felt a pain in his head. He raised his hands to his temples, screaming like a psychopath, "AAARRRRRRGGHH!!!" he came to a stop and fell to the ground, present Barry cautiously helping him up onto the bed. "I remember," Savitar spoke. "From you, from me. I'm supposed to be dead. But you saved me."

\- Time Skip -

Savitar found himself, and looked down and away, and, with slight fear, innocence and loneliness in his voice, he spoke, "Then help me. Please."

\- Time Skip -

The team discussed plans, future Barry joining in, discussing his memories' rapid changing. "Iron Heights. The next part might sound complicated, so brains on," Barry 2 said, arms folded, "I remember, me being Barry 2, that another Savitar - or me - let's call him Barry 3 - is the one that stopped Godspeed. In Iron Heights prison. And it happened tonight. He created too many copies of himself, overwhelming himself. That's how we won. He couldn't take Barry 3 with this much speed split up. It hurts him," Barry 2 spoke. "So," Barry 1 began, "Was it a solo job or did you - he - have our help?" Barry 2 replied, "Only you. Barry. You and I." Cisco then spoke, "Go kick some ass, Barrys." Future Barry replied, "2 hours. That's when we win."

 **CHAPTER 9** **: (CONTAINS LEMON)**

\- Iron Heights Penitentiary - 09:00PM -

"Hands up!" the guards shouted, as bullets sprayed across the rooms, missing their marks and creating flashing orange sparks in the walls where they hit. _'BANG!' 'BANG!' 'BANG!' 'BANG!' 'BANG! 'BANG!'_ Another ex-speedster crumpled to the ground in the meta-human wing, but no blood, no bullet wound. Only the golden flashes of lightning pinballing around in the darkness of the wing, no electricity to power the power-dampeners. Another ex-speedster drops to the ground. Why the word 'ex' you ask? More bullets flew across the cells, as energy was taken away from the speedsters, until there was nothing left but a white and gold blur firing past all other metas, slaughtering them all. One by one. Then, a S.W.A.T. officer dropped to the ground, a bloody hole gaping from his chest. A flash of golden lightning shot past the formation of officers, and all that was heard were agonising screams and sickening crunches as their skulls hit the ground, killing them all.

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 09:37PM -

"It's time to go," Barry 2 spoke, as he came to a stop after last minute training with Barry 1 in the speed lab. Barry 1 followed and skidded to a stop behind him. "Alright. Let's suit up and go," Barry 1 replied, beginning to walk to the cortex, when we felt a hand on his shoulder. "Suit up? What do I wear? Your past self destroyed my old one," Barry 2 asked. Smiling, Barry 1 replied, "Come with me."

They made it to the cortex, and Cisco presented Barry 2 with his own, brand new and more advanced suit. Barry 1 spoke, if I remember correctly, you that you-" He was interrupted, when Barry 2 finished his sentence, "When I said I outgrew red," He smirked at his knew colours. He speed-changed into a dark blue costume, white lightning illuminating the accents, eyes and mouth completely covered behind a white and blue glow. "We kept some of the tech from your old suit, and turned it into this," Cisco spoke. The suit looked completely futuristic, with a flash emblem glowing white, the lightning bolt more jagged than ever. The streaks of lightning on his costume was coloured in by his speedforce aura, having a white and blue neon effect. The costume was was armoured, and there was no sign of yellow or red. Even the earpieces shone a glowing bright blue. **_Yes, it is the Future Flash suit from the New 52 comics._** "Thanks a lot, Cisco. It's awesome," Future Flash spoke, checking his new look, lightning discharging from the suit as he entered and exited flashtime. "And, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe you have one for my younger self too," he spoke. Barry became intrigued and looked towards Cisco. "Thanks. Way to spoil the surprise, Future Flash," he spoke, putting his right hand in his right pocket, as if searching for something. "But first, both of you need to take these," he spoke, pulling two objects out of his pocket. "Catch," he spoke, tossing one to each speedster. They caught them to see a golden ring with a lightning bolt streaking diagonally down the side. "They can contain your costumes, Flashes. Squeeze the sides together with your fingers, and it can compress your clothing and contain it; squeeze it again and it'll pop out. Flash rings," Cisco spoke, as Future Flash and Barry put them on their ring fingers. "Thanks," Barry spoke, as Cisco replied, "Barry 1, your suit's inside. It's not _as_ advanced as his, but it's still pretty damn cool," he spoke, as Barry held up his left hand and squeezed the ring, as his new and improved red and yellow suit popped out. He entered flashtime and changed into it before it hit the ground. It was a bright red costume - brighter than before, with a vibrant pair of yellow boots. The streaks of lightning on his arms and his belt stayed the in the same place, but were a brighter yellow, with more jagged edges, and had a slight neon effect. Intricate and thin lines of glowing yellow-orange detailed his costume, running down his legs, fingers, hands, everywhere. His earpieces shone golden. The golden/yellow lightning stood out on the whiteness of his emblem. Lines of glowing speedforce signified his aura around him. **_This was also a copy of the New 52 suit from the comics._** "Damn Cisco. You've really outdone yourself this time. For both of us," Flash spoke, smirking. Cisco replied, "You're welcome. But it's also a safety mechanism. If Godspeed steals your speed - or if it begins to drain - you'll know. The glow is your energy from the speedforce, and if it's gone... Your force is gone," Cisco spoke. "Thanks for the heads up, Cisco," Flash said, "Where's Cait, by the way?" he asked. "Right here," she spoke, coming in front of Flash and kissing him deeply. "Now go kick some ass, Barrys," she spoke. "May the speedforce be with you. I should warn you though, there are no comms installed in the suits, and the power's out at the prison so there won't be cameras to see you. You're on your own. Good luck." Cisco added. They nodded in sync, speeding off to Iron Heights, the yellow and white lightning mixing, giving off blinding lights.

\- Iron Heights Penitentiary - 09:42PM -

The two speedsters phased through the walls, and came to a halt at the sight before. _Shit_ Flash thought. "He killed them all," Flash whispered, "Just like he said he would," he spoke as they slowly walked through the prison, slowly looking at each of the prisoners that were killed. Blood everywhere. Stains on the wall, some still gushing out of wounds, S.W.A.T. officers laying dead on the ground. All that could be heard in the darkness was the slow, panicked breathing of the speedsters. Bodies were stacked and thrown in heaps. Future Flash then threw off his cowl, revealing his burnt and ugly mess on the right side of his face, outlined from his suit's glow. "He's killed anything and everything that used to breath," Future Flash spoke coldly, looking around. Flash then said, "Dammit," sighing, he spoke, "He's not here. Let's go to the meta-human wing. With your speed, he can't take us both alone." Future Flash put his cowl back on, nodding.

The pair of them sped off to the meta wing, to see more blood and gore - but this time it was much worse. Inmates had tried to escape whilst the power was down, but only to be stopped. Stopped and brutally, violently murdered. "Oh no," Flash mumbled. Every cell was not missing a single speck of blood. Even guts and intestines were pouring out of corpses. "He's slaughtered them all," Future Flash spoke out loud and emotionless. Every meta-human lay there dead. "I see your device managed to work after all, buddy." The red and blue speedsters turned around to see Godspeed before them. Not just one. But a whole _fucking_ army. Yeah, _that_ big. I had to include the word _'fucking'_. Hundreds of white and golden speed demons stood straight up and broad, in a defensive formation. "But... how? You shouldn't be able to make that many copies! It'd kill you!" Future Flash spoke, now on edge and defensive. " _Shit..._ " Flash started, "We caught other speedsters. Sent them to Iron Heights. And he must have taken their speed! Then... He killed them," Flash's teeth clenched and he squeezed he fists in anger, the lightning accents in his suit beginning to vibrate and glow wildly, discharging electricity. Future Flash began charging his energy, a discharge of blue electricity beginning to spill out of his suit. "So, Barry. In everything, I've come to a realisation. I'd say I've done you a favour. I mean, that's over 300 criminals now gone from this world. But I've realised that if you're trying to stop me from bringing justice, then you're a criminal too. It's been nice knowing you Barry. Forgive me," he spoke coldly, as his legion began to rapidly blaze towards the two speedsters. Even if both Flashes were faster than the army of Godspeed, due to the speed split, they were highly outnumbered. They rapidly fought them off, each Godspeed feeling the same pain. Gold, blue and white lightning clashed, sending blood and flashes of light to appear in one place then another, until Future Flash was blasted into the wall, bones crunching in a spark of blue lightning. Godspeed's army grew smaller, yet still pulverised Flash, until he was bloody and broken, crumpling to the ground. He was in a much worse position than Future Flash. He could barely move. "It was nice knowing you, Barry. But it all ends here," the prime Godspeed spoke, now with his army cut short to around 200 speed demons. "But first, I'll take care of the other you. He stands more of a chance, but not if he's no longer a member of the speedforce," he spoke, leaving Flash with half of his army to zoom over with tthe rest of his army to his future counterpart. He fired a lightning bolt at Future Flash, which exploded in his chest, leaving him struggling on the ground. Godspeed knelt down, squeezing his throat, picking him up, almost choking him out. Future Flash kept his neck tight, bringing his hands to Godspeed's, trying to pull it off. Flash lay on the ground, staring at Future Flash, watching him through his bloodied face. Godspeed began to squeeze tighter, enjoying the moment as he slowly sapped the speed, bit by bit. Bit by bit. Flash began to think, _Not here, Barry. Look at him. He needs your help. He's you. He's changed. He wanted to live, so we saved him from being erased from existence. We trusted him, and he trusted us. He trusted me. Without speedforce cells, that device is useless. He gave up everything to try and save himself. To become Savitar. To kill Iris. And then he failed. But we helped him. He let us. Because he trusted us. He gave up everything._ _And he's the fastest. The only one that can stop August now. The only one that can save Central City. The only one that can save Caitlin._ Flash closed his eyes and thought about his friends, his family. His whole life. Caitlin. _I won't let him die! Not like this!_ "Forgive me, Cait. I love you," Flash whispered under his breath. He saw how Godspeed's army had their eyes off him, and he built up strength and, with the littlest bit of energy he had left in his system, he phased through the floor, pools of blood where he was lying.

Godspeed took his time. He was slowly killing him and took less than an inch of Future Flash's speed. Future Flash felt a sensation in his head, and a new, devastating memory popped up in his head, and his eyes widened in shock. "This is getting boring, buddy. Let's just speed it up. Any last words before you go?" Godspeed spoke, throwing him onto the ground and putting a heavy foot on his chest. "Yeah... why do all the big bads hesitate too much and always fail?" Future Flash spoke, as Godspeed whipped himself his army around to find Flash had disappeared. Suddenly, a red streak emerged phasing out of the ground, landing a heavy uppercut to the prime Godspeed's chin, causing his jaw to break and for him to fly metres into the air. Keeping his momentum, Flash ran towards his future self, and ran slowly out of energy. His hand violently vibrated, and it was completely yellow with electricity. Then, it moved so fast that it was completely invisible. It looked as though Flash had channeled all of his speedforce into his hand, toppling over from his lost momentum. He rolled passed Future Flash, brushing his hand on his arm for a fleeting moment, joining auras. Future Flash looked towards him, still struggling to get up. He noticed the neon and glow from his costume grew darker, until the bright glow faded into a pitch black. He transferred his speed to Future Flash's and now Flash couldn't get it back. Before he lost consciousness, Flash managed to barely whisper, "Save them. Save Central City. Save... save Caitlin." Future Flash surpressed a tear. All signs of Savitar were now gone. Now there was only Barry Allen. The _fastest_ man alive. Yeah, he was faster than Godspeed now. And now was his chance. Future Flash sat up now - and he felt amazing. Spectacular, even. White and blue lightning exploded, rapidly traveling around his suit, neon glowing brighter than ever, until the light blue became an eye-blinding white. Lightning violently discharged. He had never felt this powerful before. Lightning crackled throughout his body. His veins. Every single nerve in his body - the shock of it. His eyes glowed white, trails of electricity coming out and flowing behind him from the corner of his eyes. His heart raced at 500BPM, and he breathed speedily, feeling his aura strengthen around him, crushing him. He then got up the same time as Godspeed did, angered. In less than a second, Future Flash pinballed every single being left from Godspeed's army, hitting them in different places, breaking different bones but spilling blood nonetheless. Godspeed was overwhelmed, and knew he needed all of the speed to himself. His army became one, and he dropped to a knee, bloodied, holding his right ribs with his left hand, hurting all over. "Come at me, August. Make your own justice!" Future Flash shouted loudly, hands out taunting him. Enraged, Godspeed ran at him, and had no power any more. Like a scrapheap, he aimlessly tried to assault Future Flash with speed-punches, only for his target to phase through each one or dodge. Then, Future Flash bloodied his knuckles after landing a devastating punch to Godspeed's face, stunning him in paralysis. "Here's the last time we meet, old friend," Future Flash spoke, running off in a bright white flash, and began to run. Faster and faster he got. Racing up buildings, going across oceans, he was 'running' the world **_(pun intended)_** and everything was stuck in slow motion. He built up speed, and his pacing quickened. He repeated the process. Again and again, feelings his legs speed up and beat against the ground, sending water and dust spray behind him. He raced around the world at least five times. Now, he was moving at light speed. He was now a violent meteor of electricity, and in less than a minute he was back at Iron Heights. He raised up a fist, and let out a fatal punch to the stunned Godspeed's chin, with the force of a white dwarf star. The first ever infinite mass punch. Godspeed flew through the roof of Iron Heights, skull completely broken, bleeding from the inside out. He flew higher and higher, completely out of orbit. But Future Flash didn't stop there. He raced around the world, stopping in each continent, and stopped in Africa to look up and see a burning dot in the sky blazing back down to Earth. He followed it to China, where he took hold of the falling Godspeed, who was already unconscious. He then raced him back to the prison, slamming him down towards the ground, making a splintering crack in the concrete. "Don't _ever_ fuck with my city," Future Flash spoke, as Godspeed's speedforce energy was then sapped out of him by Future Flash, whose speed then doubled. Godspeed lay there with an inch of his life, battered and broken - well, August Heart lay there, actually. Godspeed no more.

Future Flash walked over to the unconscious Flash - or Barry, as of now, and placed an electrified hand on his chest, and felt nothing beating. _Shit,_ Future Flash thought, getting both hands and clouding them with electricity. He put them on his chest and jump-started Barry's heart. Barry gasped, jumping awake. "What happened?! Did we?!" he shouted. "Yeah. We won," Future Flash spoke, with a slight disappointment in his voice. He then placed a hand to his glowing white emblem, pulling it off to reveal the speed-keeper **_(Shitty name I know)_** behind. "Listen, Barry. This new speed - it's too much. I won't be able to control myself. I'll go back to _him_ again, if I keep it. And I'm sure as hell that you'd do more good than I ever could with this speed," Future Flash spoke, putting two hands on the device, holding it hard. "Wait... No. DON'T!" Barry yelled, getting up. "I can transfer my speed to you through this. Thank you, Barry," Future Flash spoke, pulling the device from his chest and slapping it onto Barry's emblem. Future Flash screamed as he lost his connection to the speedforce, keeping his hand on the device as he transferred his aura. Then, it began. He began to break away, as the neon glowing in his suit disappeared. The paradox reached him. It took a minute for him and his suit to disappear, and in the end all that was left was a teary Flash standing up, staring at where he stood, picking up the white lightning emblem, holding it tight. He walked over towards the unconscious August, kneeling down about to pick him up. Then, he heard it. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ With his speed recovered into his cells, Flash entered flashtime, calmly strolling to catch the bullets, and he turned to see Captain Singh solo with a pistol, aimed at where Flash's head once was. _The hell?_ Flash thought. He exited flashtime, and heard, "FREEZE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, SPEEDSTER!" Slowly, Flash put his hands up, slowly approaching, vibrating his voice in disguise. "What did I do?" Flash asked. "STAY PUT SPEEDSTER! YOU WON'T KILL ANYBODY ELSE!" Flash replied, "That wasn't me, okay? Godspeed had created an army of himself! He slaughtered them all! I'm the Flash!" Then, Captain Singh lowered his pistol. "Flash?" he spoke, aiming his pistol back at Flash's head. "No, you killed every other inmate, and you were going to kill him too! You haven't even gotten his design right! That's too bright, and it's too detailed. You're part of the army! There was even a blue one next to you!" _BANG!_ Flash moves to dodge the bullet, "Captain! Stop! Stop!" he spoke, moving his hands to his cowl, "It's me," he spoke, revealing Barry Allen underneath. "That _is_ Godspeed on the ground, and I was just going to lock him up. It's August. I'm the Flash, but new and improved. Would a villain just reveal themselves?" Captain Singh lowered his pistol, holstering it. "Allen? You're the Flash? And Heart is Godspeed? Son of a bitch," he spoke, "I'm sorry, Barry." Flash replied, "What were you doing here alone anyway?" Singh replied, "I was here with a S.W.A.T team, but they were killed. I managed to get behind cover when I saw speedsters trying to kill eachother." Flash sighed, putting his cowl back on, instructing the captain to lock up August Heart after explaining _everything._

\- S.T.A.R LABS - 11:24PM -

Flash zoomed back, covered in dry blood, throwing off the speed-keeper, knowing he didn't need it to keep his connection to the speedforce. He dropped down to the ground in the cortex, for Cisco and Caitlin to meet him. "Don't worry, just a few broken bones. Plus, we won." Flash spoke. Cisco smiled in happiness. "Don't worry? You've got dried blood all over you! Broken bones too by the looks of it!" Caitlin spoke, bending over to help him up onto a chair. Flash took off his costume and speedily compressed it into his ring, changing into normal clothing. "Wait..." Cisco started, "Where's Barry 2?" Barry looked down, looking back up with sadness in his eyes. "During the battle, I sacrificed my speed for him to stop August. He won. He was the hero. But he knew he wouldn't be if he could run at light speed so he broke his link with the device to return my speed and then... well," Barry spoke, revealing a white lightning emblem. Caitlin and Cisco suppressed tears. "Come on, Barry. Let's get you patched up," Caitlin spoke, sadness in her voice. _He can run at light speed now?_ Cisco thought to himself.

 ***LEMON BELOW***

\- Barry's House - 11:28PM -

Barry grunted in mild pain as he pulled off his sweatshirt and lay down on the bed. He had blood marked on most parts of his upper body; his lower body wasn't really a problem. Caitlin once again felt unnerved by his smooth body, cleaning his blood and patching him up, as her hands ran across his abs - even when they didn't need to, she just did it. Barry grunted in pain once more. "Sorry," Caitlin whispered. "It's fine," Barry whispered back, staring back into her eyes. She began to sweat, blushing, until she brought herself on top of him. She began to kiss him wildly, Barry returning each one. Then, once again, they found themselves on top of Barry's bed, after a speedy _'WHOOSH!'_ They began to twist and turn, kissing furiously swapping positions on who was on top and who was underneath. Caitlin began to kiss down Barry's body, as Barry began to vibrate in excitement. Caitlin pulled off her cardigan and blouse, and resumed her kissing in a bra, trailing lipstick down Barry's body, stopping when she came down to Barry's waist. She was torturing him, as she witnessed his pants tighten. In flashtime, he undressed Caitlin, until she was in her bra and lacey, black underwear. He exited flashtime and came out on top. He began to kiss her down _her_ body, slipping tongue between her breasts, as he heard her moan. He kept going all the way down, stopping at her underwear, teasing her by slipping his tongue behind the clothing, stroking lightly then pulling his tongue back out. "No fair, Barry," Caitlin began, "You've already used your powers. I haven't," she spoke, flipping them over so she was on top, transforming into Killer Frost. **_(I'll just refer to Killer Frost as KF from now on)._** She then began to open Barry's belt, pulling his pants off then tossing it into a corner of his room. She then saw his erect member behind his boxers, and then she slipped her hand into them. She grabbed hold of his member, and slowly began to freeze it completely cold and rigid. "Cait..." Barry whispered, unstrapping her bra. She then pulled off his boxers, and spoke, "I wonder how your popsicle tastes like," she licked her blue lips, bringing her icy mouth to his member, beginning to stroke it as she sucked, swallowing the thing. Feelings of bliss shot through Barry's body, as he brought his hand to her head, pushing her head into him, as he fucked KF right back, her beginning to gag on it. His member was still frozen solid, and he pulled out, letting go of KF's head, mist closing the gap from the seperation. "What's the matter, baby?" KF started, giving him puppy-dog eyes, "You tasted great." "I figured you've been doing a lot for me lately. I think it's time I reward you for it," Barry spoke, flipping them into the 69 position, as he pulled off her panties. "Don't worry, babe. You can still taste my popsicle," Barry spoke, beginning to tease KF, fingering her at super-speed but only for a second as he pulled out his finger, after hearing her moan loudly. She grabbed hold of his hard, freezing member, stroking it and slipping it into her cool, wet mouth. Barry groped and massaged her breasts, hearing her muffled moaning. He then slipped his face in between her legs, and her toes curled and she moaned loudly as Barry licked her clit, then slipping his tongue inside her, using his speed to pleasure her. Barry fucked her face right back, his member going deep down her throat, causing her to gag and choke. But she loved it. Barry vibrated in excitement, melting the frosty coating around his member, causing KF to choke in pain, but also immense pleasure as the vibrations from Barry's tongue pulsated inside her. Too much pleasure. She had already orgasmed, sending her fluids all over Barry's tongue him once again tasting the ice cream, as he licked around, tasting all of it and scooping it all up with his tongue, then he pulled out his tongue. KF was left panting and sweating heavily.

"Already? And I thought that _I_ was the fastest person alive," Barry spoke, smirking, mouth still sweet from the cool, ice cream-like fluids. KF then pulled herself on top of him, speaking, "Shut up and get inside me," as she began grinding on Barry's stick. Barry just smirked at her, replying, "You don't have to tell me twice," as he plunged inside her, KF already moaning. She was straddling his hips in the cowgirl position, KF bouncing up and down, coating his member in an icy, _cold_ wetness. She turned back into Caitlin as Barry flipped over her putting her on her back while still inside her. They kissed deeply, muffling eachother's screams of pleasure as Barry thrusted. "Faster," she mumbled. Barry didn't respond, but simply obeyed her, beginning to use his speed. She screamed loudly and happily, in pain and pleasure as she felt the member push up and down inside her, making her even more wet than she already was, coating Barry's member in more wetness. Caitlin was close and she could feel it. She ran her hands up and down Barry's body, tracing his abs. She began to pant heavily, curling her toes. She arched her back, and let it out as Barry rubbed quickly inside her, screaming. "Again? I'm not done rewarding you yet, Dr. Snow," Barry chuckled. Barry pulled out and brought her into the doggy position, where he slid back into her, plunging deeper. He groped her as she moaned, as Caitlin put her hands over his, squeezing harder. She moaned as Barry went in normally, changing paces to get quicker and slower. Barry then let go of her breasts, grabbing onto her waist as she continued to grope herself. Barry thrusted harder, faster and deeper, his ballsack and legs slamming into her ass, as Caitlin grinded back on him, both sweating and panting. "Oh, yeah - yeah - oh Barry," she moaned, "That hits the spot! Don't - Ah! - don't stop!" she panted in between, "I'm - I'm close!" she yelled. Barry pulled out and used his speed to flip them back into the missionary position. Caitlin spread her legs out wide, and Barry inserted himself into her vagina. He already began in super-speed, plunging faster and deeper than he ever had before. "Barry - ah - go - go faster! Your fastest!" she spoke, wrapping her legs around him, and Barry would have warned her - but he couldn't resist. He panted heavily as he built up speed, then fucking her into oblivion. Caitlin squeezed her legs around Barry, tightening the hold her vagina had on Barry's member, as her toes curled up. They each began to scream eachother's names. "Cait - ugh - that's so good!" he yelled. Caitlin's back arched, and as Barry went faster and deeper, their bodies touched, with Caitlin's breasts squeezing between the pair, as Barry's abs and pecs pressed against her. They were close now. Barry then annihilated her. They screamed eachother's names as Caitlin's vaginal walls tightened around his member, and she unleashed a violent, pulsating orgasm, fluids squirting even outside of her. In sync, Barry had let out the load of his life, pumping semen endlessly into her, filling her up, some leaking outside of her vagina. He finally pulled out with both of them sweating and panting wildly. They kissed, hugging and cuddling, as Caitlin pulled the sheets over them. They collapsed and passed out in the middle of their cuddling session.

\- Barry's House - 2 months later -

"So, how did it go, babe?" Barry asked Caitlin with a serious expression. "It's a positive, Barry," she replied, as Barry's eyes widened, "I'm pregnant, babe!" Caitlin gleefully announced, a smile on both their faces. "No way!" Barry spoke, excited, "Cait! We're gonna be parents!" he spoke, pulling Caitlin into his arms for deep kiss which she returned deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled apart. "Come on," Caitlin spoke smiling, "We have to tell the others. Somehow."

 ** _A/N: There you go. All done. Thanks to all of you are reading/read/will read my fanfiction. This was my first ever fanfic that isn't a one-shotter, and I hope you guys enjoyed the SnowBarry. This story will be tagged as complete. Thanks for reading: Speed Kills._**

 ** _P.S. If you're interested, I'm currently working on a fanfic about Spider-Man and his symbiote suit, and it's him and his relationship with Black Cat. Feel free to check it out if you wish, and follow and favourite to stay updated. It will be appreciated. Thanks :) Love ya'll._**


End file.
